One last chance to say 'Good Bye'
by PumpkinAndApplePie
Summary: Pendant le début de sa sixième année Harry ne supporte plus la perte de son parrain, Sirius Black. Il décide alors de trouver un moyen de remonter le temps. Mais tout ne passe pas comme prévu, Hermione est embarquée avec lui. Comment va-t-il réagir à la vue de ceux qu'il a perdu ? Serait-ce sa dernière chance de leurs dire 'Au revoir' ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour ! Je suis super excitée à l'idée de publier le prologue de cette histoire que nous allons écrire, parce que oui nous sommes deux à écrire. Le profil sera bientôt fait et vous aurez plus de précision. Mais cette publication est aussi très stressante car c'est la première histoire que nous publions. Alors si vous avez des conseils, des critiques, des choses que vous trouvez bizarre n'hésitez pas à nous le dire. Et un avis est toujours une bonne chose pour nous faire avancer qu'il soit positif ou négatif. En espérant que ce court prologue vous donnera envie de lire la suite.

Nous ne savons pas encore combien de chapitres aura cette histoire, nous verront au file du temps.

Pour ceux que ça intéressent, j'ai écrit une partie du prologue avec **No angels de BASTILLE.**

 **Bonne lecture**

PAP

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers appartient évidement à JKR, seule l'histoire est à nous.

.

 **Prologue :** **Un malencontreux accident**

Harry, Hermione, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus et sans oublier Peter, tous réuni dans la même pièce. Vous trouvez ça improbable ? Ça l'est. Attendez simplement de connaître toute l'histoire.

oO§o§Oo

Dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde dans le troisième cabinet à partir de la droite, s'élevait de la fumée comme si quelqu'un était en train de rôtir quelque chose à la broche. Hermione entra et plissa son nez où résidait des petites taches de rousseurs, cadeau de son été passé dans le sud de la France avec sa famille.

« Harry ? Harry je sais que tu es la ! »

Elle releva les yeux et aperçu la fumé, en soupirant elle s'approcha de la cabine et lança silencieusement un « Alohomora ». La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Harry avec les yeux exorbité.

« Hermione.. Je.. » Il se place de telle sorte à cacher ce qu'il préparait en secret, qui ressemblait fortement à une potion.

Elle fronça les sourcils, il ne pouvait pas avoir plus l'air coupable que maintenant.

« J'ai trouvé ça sous ton oreiller. » La jeune Lionne sortit un vieux livre de son sac avec un visage sévère, qui ressemblait presque à celui de McGonagall quand elle prenait des élèves en faute. « Ne me dit pas que tu essayes de faire ce que je crois ! Cette potion peut être vraiment dangereuse si elle rate Harry ! Et tu sais très bien qu'elle est interdite ! On ne peut pas changer le passé ! Tu te souviens avec le retourneur de temps, on ne devait pas être vu. »

Harry essaya de lui arracher le livre des mains. « Depuis quand est-ce que tu fouille dans mes affaires Hermione ! Je veux juste le revoir, les revoir ! Rien que quelques instants ! Est-ce trop demander ? » Il criait presque, la tristesse brisait sa voix. Il bascula vers l'arrière quand Hermione lâcha subitement le livre puis le chaudron bascula. Ils retiennent tous les deux leurs respirations mais rien ne se renversa. Harry releva ses yeux désormais brillant de larmes vers sa meilleure amie.

« Hermione.. Je suis désolé.. » Il tomba à genou sur le sol mouillé, la tête entre les mains. « Il me manque, il me manque horriblement. Il a passé presque toute sa vie à Azkaban pour un meurtre qu'il n'aurait jamais pu commettre. Tout le monde le pensait coupable du meurtre de ses meilleurs amis… De mes parents… Et il est mort devant moi. Je ne l'ai connu que 2 ans… Je devais vivre avec lui Hermione ! » Son récit embrouillé est entrecoupé par de profonds sanglots. Il releva la tête pour regarder Hermione dans les yeux. « Hermione, quand on était encore au Square Grimmaurd, j'entendais Remus pleurer tout la nuit, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses cris de souffrance. Je sais que je suis égoïste, il a perdu son deuxième meilleur ami.. Mais je n'y arrive pas… Je voudrais juste les revoir rien qu'une fois, et voir qu'ils ont été heureux ensemble… »

Hermione fut désemparée par la douleur que son meilleur gardait en lui silencieusement. Elle s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir vu ça plus tôt, elle aurait pu l'aider mieux qu'elle ne l'avait fait. Et elle avait, elle aussi entendu le professeur Lupin la nuit… Elle lui caressa le dos et essaya de trouver des paroles réconfortantes. « Harry.. Je suis tellement désolée… Je… J'aurais dû le voir, j'aurais dû t'aider mieux que ça... » Elle avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux. « Mais tu vas y arriver. Sirius ne voudrais pas que tu sombres dans le chagrin comme ça. Je pense même qu'il est de nouveau réuni avec ton père et ta mère.. Ils sont heureux Harry.. »

« Il était la seul famille qu'il me restait… »

« Je sais Harry, mais je suis là moi tu sais et Ron aussi... Mrs Weasley te considère comme son propre fils. Tu n'es pas seul... »

Harry resserra son étreinte puis essuya ses yeux en se relevant. « Merci Hermione. »

Elle essuya également ses larmes traitresses et se mit à rire nerveusement. Elle recula pour sortir de la cabine, avant de glisser sur le sol inondé par Mimi et de tomber sur Harry, qui entrainé par Hermione bouscula le chaudron, qui se renversa intégralement sur eux. Ils se regardèrent les yeux écarquillés par la surprise mais surtout de peur. Qui sait ce qui va se passer maintenant et quels effets secondaires allaient les toucher.

Harry, toujours figé. « Hermione ? Tu sens quelque chose de bizarre ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Non. Je me sens comme toute à l'heure. Tu as sûrement dû rater la potion. »

Le Gryffondor se renfrogna malgré tout parce que bon, il n'était certes pas le meilleur en potions mais il n'était tout de même pas Ron ou Seamus. Contrairement à eux, lui savait faire une potion. Cependant il garda son ressentiment pour lui. Suite à ça, ils allèrent tous les deux se nettoyer aux lavabos, la potion ayant une consistance un peu pâteuse et collante avec une belle couleur verte morve. Lorsque le reflet d'Harry se brouilla devant ses yeux alors qu'il portait ses lunettes, il commença à croire qu'ils n'avaient pas eu autant de chance que ça. Il tourna la tête et constata qu'Hermione devait se trouver dans le même état que lui, puisqu'elle se cramponnait au lavabo pour ne pas tomber.

« Je crois que… Que tu l'as réussi finalement ta potion… » Elle bredouilla avant de tituber vers le mur et de s'effondrer au sol. Harry, témoin de cette scène flou, essaya de venir en aide à Hermione mais après trois pas, il se retrouva lui aussi au sol. Et puis plus rien.

Ils avaient l'impression de flotter dans le néant. Ils se sentaient léger et pouvait pratiquement toucher tout ce qui les entouraient. C'était doux. Soudain la réalité les frappa de nouveau, le sol dur et humide réapparu sous eux.

oO§o§Oo

Harry garda ses yeux fermés, il ne voulait pas les ouvrir. Au fond de lui il espérait que la potion avait marché. Il sentit du mouvement à côté de lui puis la voix d'Hermione lui parvient. « Harry ? Tu vas bien ? » Il ouvrit les yeux et ressenti un léger pincement au cœur quand il constata qu'il se trouvait toujours dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il se releva.

« Je vais bien, et toi ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « On devrait peut-être rejoindre Ron, il doit commencer à s'inquiéter. »

Il acquiesça, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour l'instant et il suivit Hermione en silence. Une foule d'élèves passa près d'eux, pourtant une atmosphère bizarre régnait dans le couloir. C'était Poudlard mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà vu ces élèves ? Il me semble que c'était des sixièmes années. Harry, pourquoi je les ai pas reconnu ? » La panique d'Hermione faisait trembler sa voix. Harry attrapa la main de sa meilleure amie.

« Hermione calme toi. Tu ne connais pas tout le… » Mais Harry ne put finir sa phrase. Au bout du couloir se tenaient un groupe de jeunes élèves, et pas n'importe lesquels. L'un d'eux avait les mêmes cheveux hirsutes que lui avec des lunettes, un autre avait des cheveux mi long et un sourire si particulier. Tous les deux se chamaillaient. Les deux autres garçons se faisaient plus discrets. Le premier était plus maigre et portait quelques cicatrices sur le visage, il les regardait avec bienveillance. Le deuxième, lui, était un petit rondouillet qui ressemblait à un rat. La dernière du groupe était une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux roux flamboyants. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Harry, ses yeux d'un magnifique vert se plongèrent dans les siens.

Harry serra de toutes ses forces la main d'Hermione. Il avait devant lui les Maraudeurs. Son père, sa mère, Sirius, Remus et l'insignifiant Peter Pettigrow.


	2. Chapitre 1

Coucou ! Voici le premier chapitre de cette Fanfiction. Je suis très contente de pouvoir le publier et j'ai hâte de connaître vos avis dessus. J'espère aussi que ce chapitre répondra à vos attentes suite au prologue et qu'il vous plaira. Vos reviews nous ont fait plaisir et on ne pensait vraiment pas qu'on en aurait autant sur le prologue. De plus, c'est super motivant pour nous. Encore Merci.

Sur ce, **BONNE LECTURE** !

PAP

.

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

 **stephanie:** Merci ! Ca nous fait plaisir de savoir qu'on à réussi à te plonger directement dans notre histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas tout autant. Bisous !

 **desse:** Merci merci ! T'inquiète pas Jily seras au rendez-vous ;) Pour Hermione on ne peux rien promettre x) Et on essayeras de faire au plus vite ! Bisous !

 **Doriane:** Merci ! Evidemment on va la continuer ;) Après si tu le veux, tu peux te crée un compte perso et follow l'histoire. Tu recevras alors un mail quand un chapitre seras publié :) Ahah on te laisse découvrir leurs réactions dans ce chapitre. Bisous !

.

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers appartient évidement à JKR, seule l'histoire est à nous.

.

 **CHAPITRE 1 :** **Une rencontre inattendue**

« Hermione. Regarde. C'est eux. » Harry tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie et s'aperçut alors qu'elle aussi les avait remarqué. Elle avait les yeux braqués sur eux et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte sous le coup de la surprise. Le Gryffondor fit un pas en avant mais n'eut pas le temps d'en faire un autre qu'Hermione l'avait retenu par le bras.

« Harry tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne doit en aucun cas changer le court du temps. On doit retourner le plus rapidement possible dans notre époque. » Elle le regarda avec un air désolé.

« Je… Je ne peux pas passer à côté de cette chance. Tout ira bien tu verras. » La jeune lionne n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'Harry se dégagea de son emprise et se dirigea vers le groupe que formait ses proches. Il courrait presque désormais pour les rejoindre. Une fois devant eux, il hésita quelques secondes puis se jeta sur Sirius et le pris dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Il marmonnait des paroles incompréhensible dût à l'émotion, la douleur que sa mort avait provoqué en lui étant encore bien présente. Les cinq amis s'arrêtèrent soudainement de parler et se regardèrent tour un tour, un air incrédule sur le visage. Sirius haussa un sourcil et se racla la gorge.

« Euh. C'est quoi ça ? » Il supplia James du regard pour qu'il vienne l'aider mais celui-ci ne fit qu'arborer un sourire moqueur. « James. Y'a un gosse qui me serre dans ses bras là. »

« J'ai vu. » James se retenait de rire face à la situation embarrassante que vivait son ami.

Tellement heureux de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, Harry ne fit pas attention à toute cette agitation et resta accroché à son parrain.

« Putain mais pourquoi il me serre dans ses bras ?! » Ce fût de trop pour James qui explosa de rire.

La seule fille du groupe, qui s'était faite discrète jusque-là, lâcha un soupir face à la réaction de celui qui se faisait appeler « son petit ami ».

« James veut tu bien arrêter de faire l'enfant s'il te plaît. Et toi Sirius, calme-toi. Il doit bien y avoir une raison à tout ça. » A ces paroles, Harry lâcha Sirius et se tourna vers celle qui lui donnera la vie quelques années plus tard. Il la détaillait avec ses yeux encore brillant de larmes. Son visage laissait apparaître toute les émotions qui le traversaient. Inquiétude, tristesse, joie… En voyant désormais clairement le visage du garçon qui avait perturbé leur discussion, le cœur de Lily rata un battement. James, lui, s'était calmé. Il avait vu la même chose qu'elle. Le couple se regarda et chacun se perdit dans les yeux de l'autre. Ce fût seulement lorsque Sirius ouvrit la bouche que le contact se brisa.

« Par Morgane, James tu nous avait pas dit que t'avais un frère. »

oO§o§Oo

Hermione, toujours au bout du couloir n'avait raté aucune miette de la scène. Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi fallait-il que son meilleur ami soit aussi borné ? Il fallait à chaque fois qu'elle répare ses bêtises. Elle décida donc de les rejoindre avant que la situation n'empire. Elle avança timidement et lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à eux elle ne put nier à quelle point il était impressionnant de les voir aussi… vivant.

Sirius remarqua la venue de la jeune lionne et lui fit son sourire si unique en son genre, celui capable de séduire tout être humain. Il donna alors un coup de coude dans les côtes de Remus, qui se tenait en retrait depuis le début de toute cette agitation. Le jeune homme en question leva les yeux au ciel ayant compris les attentions de son ami.

« Salut ma jolie. Toi aussi tu veux me prendre dans tes bras ? » Alors que Sirius jouait son rôle de séducteur habituel, le loup garou frappa le brun à l'arrière de la tête d'un coup sec en fronçant les sourcils tandis que Lily le réprimandait. James et Peter, eux, se contentaient de rire. Hermione rougit légèrement puis bafouilla quelques paroles inaudibles avant de se ressaisir.

«Ve... Veuillez excusez mon ami. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. Il est légèrement dérangé ces temps-ci. » Harry lui lança un regard noir. Elle n'y prêta guère attention et le prit par les épaules, s'excusa une dernière fois et fila en vitesse laissant les maraudeurs et Lily complètement abasourdis.

oO§o§Oo

« Hermione pourquoi t'as fait ça ? A cause de toi ils vont me prendre pour un fou maintenant. » La voix du Gryffondor tremblait de colère. Lorsqu'ils fussent assez loin des cinq amis, la jeune lionne s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

« Mais enfin Harry réfléchit ! Tu pensais vraiment qu'en allant les voir comme ça et en te jetant dans les bras de Sirius tout allait bien se passer ? »

Harry passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il savait très bien que ce qu'il venait de faire pouvait avoir d'énormes conséquences sur le futur. Peut-être qu'il ne viendrait jamais au monde maintenant…

« Non mais… » Harry ne finit pas sa phrase. Quoi qu'il dise cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il était en tort et c'est tout.

Hermione tournait en rond et réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle devait trouver un moyen de les sortir d'ici. Son cerveau était en ébullition. On pourrait presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Tout à coup, elle se figea et regarda Harry avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Elle souriait. Surprit par le changement d'humeur soudain de sa meilleure amie, Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Hermione ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Le sourire de la brunette s'agrandit.

« J'ai la solution. »

oO§o§Oo

Une fois que les deux jeunes inconnus tournèrent au bout du couloir et disparurent, le silence fut au rendez-vous. Plus personne n'avait osé parler après ça, tous cherchant une explication. James ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce garçon lui ressemblait autant… Et ces yeux… Ils les connaissaient. Il avait les mêmes que celle dont il était tombé amoureux. Sortant de ses pensées, James prit la parole le premier.

« C'est moi où ce qu'il vient de se passer était très bizarre ? » Il se tourna vers sa petite amie. « Tu crois qu'on le connait ? »

Lily, qui tortillait un mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt comme à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse, secoua la tête.

« Non. Par contre, je suis persuadée que ces deux-là nous connaissent… »

« Comment tu peux en être sûr Lily Jolie ? » Sirius plissa les yeux tandis qu'il toisait Lily du regard.

Le loup garou qui n'avait dit mot jusque-là gardant ses pensées pour lui, ouvrit la bouche.

« Sirius, je pense que Lily a raison. » Tous se tournèrent vers lui et le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Lily, elle, souriait. Remus était toujours là pour la soutenir. Les deux amis partageaient souvent le même avis. Elle était sûre que Remus avait lu la même chose qu'elle dans le regard de ce jeune garçon aux yeux verts. L'amour.

« Moony, je t'aime mais je t'avoue que là je ne te suis pas. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit la jeune fille, le garçon est dérangé. Il a juste péter les plombs. C'est tout. » Sirius haussa les épaules.

James regarda Lily, Sirius et Remus tour à tour. Qui avait raison ? C'est vrai que le regard du garçon lui avait semblé sincère. Il avait même cru un instant qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de la famille. Mais Sirius n'avait pas tort, peut-être que la jeune fille aux cheveux désordonnés disait la vérité ?

Le débat n'en finissait pas et chacun exposait dans un brouhaha son point de vue ou des hypothèses complètement absurdes. Le petit rondouillet tenta plusieurs fois de parler mais personne ne lui prêta attention. C'est lorsqu'il tapota à répétition sur l'épaule de James que ce dernier se tourna vers lui en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Peter ? »

« Euh… Et bien… Il faut qu'on aille dans la Grande Salle. Sinon on va louper le dîner. » James haussa un sourcil puis ricana.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'à manger Wortmail. » Il posa sa main sur la tête de Peter et secoua ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Les cinq amis rigolèrent devant la tête boudeuse du rat. Remus posa une main sur l'épaule de la victime et reprit la parole.

« Peter n'a pas tort, allons y avant d'arriver trop tard. On reparlera de tout ça plus tard, à tête reposée… »

Les quatre autres acquièrent. Lily prit la main de James qui souriait niaisement à ce geste, Sirius passa son bras autour des épaules de Remus et se plaignait qu'il avait une faim de loup tandis que Peter fermait la marche. Ensemble, ils se rendirent donc dans la Grande Salle pour l'un des habituels festins que seul l'école de Poudlard était digne de faire.

oO§o§Oo

Harry ne lâcha pas Hermione du regard. Elle avait la solution. Est-ce que cela allait marcher ? Il devait lui faire confiance. Hermione réussissait toujours. Mais avait-il réellement envie de rentrer chez lui ?

Voyant que son ami attendait une explication, la jeune lionne se lança.

« Harry, tu te souviens de notre petite escapade dans le passé en troisième année ? » Le Gryffondor hocha la tête. « Bien. Et est-ce que tu te souviens qui nous avait conseillé de le faire ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas où sa meilleure amie voulait en venir.

« Euh… Dumbledore ? Mais Hermione je ne vois pas en quoi… » Elle ne le laissa pas finir et enchaîna.

« C'est justement là que tu te trompes ! Rappelle-toi ses paroles complètement tordus qui laissait des indices. 'Le temps est une chose mystérieuse, puissante et quand on y touche, dangereuse'. Dumbledore en sait toujours plus que quiconque, Harry. Et je pense que tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir. Je suis sûre que si on lui explique ce qu'il nous ait arrivés, il pourra nous aider. »

« Mais Hermione, le professeur Dumbledore ne nous connait pas à cette époque. Je te rappelle que là nous ne sommes pas censés être nés. Et puis tu étais la première à dire que nous ne devons pas être vus. » Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Sa meilleure amie était vraiment difficile à suivre parfois.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel comme si ce qu'elle essayait d'expliquer était évident.

« Pourtant, Dumbledore nous avait vu en troisième année et il ne s'est rien passé non ? »

Le Gryffondor la regarda avec un air perdu sur le visage. En voyant le manque d'enthousiasme de son ami, la jeune lionne soupira. Elle se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas perdu des neurones pendant ce saut dans le temps. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec elle.

« Aller viens, Harry. Il faut juste qu'on trouve le professeur Dumbledore. Lui saura quoi faire. » Encore bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de vivre durant les dernières heures, Harry ne broncha pas et se laissa entraîner jusqu'au bureau de son cher directeur.


	3. Chapitre 2

Hello ! Nous revoilà, avec un peu d'attende j'en suis désolée mais pour me faire pardonner voici un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents. J'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

 **Bonne lecture !**

PAP

.

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

 **Audrey:** Merci pour ta review 3 Ça fait super plaisir de savoir qu'on a réussi à te faire rire et que ça t'ais plût. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. On te fais aussi de gros bisous ! LOVE. (-chat,patpat,fleur,lune-)

 **Aventure:** Merci ! On est super contente de savoir que ce début de fanfic t'ai donné envie de lire la suite. Le chapitre 2 est enfin là ;) J'espère qu'il te plaira et qu'il te donnera encore envie de poursuivre notre histoire. Bisous !

.

 **Disclaimer:** L'Univers appartient évidemment à JKR, seule l'histoire est à nous.

.

 _Street Lights - Kanye West_

.

 **Chapitre 2 : ****Un nouveau départ ?**

Arrivé devant l'escalier qui menait au bureau du directeur, ils s'arrêtèrent puis se regardèrent.

« Hermione ? Tu connais le mot de passe du bureau de Dumbledore en 1977 ? »

Hermione secoua la tête légèrement désemparé. « Bien sûr que non Harry. Tu penses vraiment que les mots de passe du bureau du directeur sont mentionnés dans l'histoire de Poudlard ? Mais réfléchis tu es allé voir Dumbledore sans avoir le mot de passe, tu peux peut-être le deviner.»

Le survivant resta un instant perdu dans ses pensées et releva la tête vers la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau. « Sorbet Citron ? » Mais la gargouille ne bougea pas. « Evidemment ca serais trop facile. Chocogrenouille ? Fondants du chaudron ? Patacitrouille ? Crème canari ? » Toujours rien. Hermione ne disait rien laissant son meilleur ami se concentrer. Puis un éclair de lucidité passa derrière les verres des lunettes d'Harry. Il regarda la gargouille et parla avec une voix clair et forte. « Nid de Cafard. »

Et la gargouille pivota pour laisser place aux escaliers en colimaçon.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. « Harry ! Tu as réussi ! »

Harry resta un instant silencieux avant de déclarer. « C'était, ou plutôt ce sera, le mot de passe pendant notre Quatrième année. Tu penses que Dumbledore ai pu le mettre pour que nous le trouvions maintenant ? »

« Je sais pas Harry mais ça ressemble bien à Dumbledore. Et c'est une bonne chose, ça veut dire qu'il peut surement nous aider à rentrer. »

La tristesse passa sur le visage du garçon. Ce que la Gryffondor remarqua. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Harry … C'est mieux comme ça… Et attendons d'avoir parlé à Dumbledore avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives. »

Harry hocha la tête et s'engagea dans les escaliers.

oO§o§Oo

Dans la tour des Gryffondor résonnaient des éclats de rire, quatre jeunes filles étaient installées près du feu. Lily Evans et Alice Field sur le canapé alors que Mary McDonald était adossé contre les jambes de la jolie rousse et Marlène McKinnon au sol ses long cheveux blond étalés autour de sa tête.

« Tu te souviens de la tête qu'avait fait James quand tu es sortie de ma chambre avec ma robe bleu ? » dit Marlène en éclatant de rire.

« Non le mieux c'est quand elle est allée lui fermer la bouche parce qu'il commençait à baver. » Renchérit Mary.

C'est à ce moment-là que ce dernier entra dans la salle commune suivit de ses amis. Il se dirigea vers sa petite amie et lui vola un baiser de derrière le canapé.

« Qu'est ce qui est donc si hilarant ? »

« Toi mon cher James. » Se moqua gentiment la blonde.

Alice pris en pitié l'air d'incompréhension du Gryffondor. « On parlait de la fête de Marley de l'été dernier. Quand Lily a fait sa grande entrée. »

Sa figure s'éclaira pendant que les trois autres garçons se remémoraient la scène en joignant leurs rires à ceux des filles.

« Mais elle était magnifique ! Elle l'es toujours d'ailleurs. » Essaya de se défendre James pendant que les joues de Lily se coloraient en rouge soutenu. Elle balbutia un peu gêné. « Ce n'était qu'une robe… »

Le jeune Black s'installa au sol complètement appuyé sur la jeune fille Blonde qui grogna un peu juste pour la forme. « Quand est-ce que tu refais une fête comme ça Marley ? Parce que voir Peter emballer sa première fille était un moment magique. »

Le garçon au visage de Rat devient rouge tomate et prétexta une envie présente pour s'échapper de la salle.

L'atmosphère était joueuse, entre rires et anecdotes de la soirée. L'innocence et la joie enveloppait le groupe d'amis. Les protégeant encore un peu de ce qui les menaçaient dehors, de ce qui leurs ôterait la vie.

Remus les regardaient avec ce sourire bienveillant qui ne le quittait vraiment jamais quand il s'agissait d'eux. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer la chance qu'il ait de les avoir trouvés. Son regard se fixa sur le brun au sol qui riait en racontant tous ces exploits de cette fameuse soirée. Et cette soirée lui aussi s'en souvenait bien.

.

 _Dans l'immense Manoir des McKinnon s'échappait une musique forte et des cris mélangés aux rires des adolescents ivres. La piscine était vidée de son quart à cause des sauts répétés et des remous du trop pleins de personnes dedans. Le salon était rempli de verres vides. Plusieurs filles se déhanchaient sur la piste de dance au rythme de la musique. Lily, Alice ainsi que Hestia Jones et Amélia Bones était présentes et lui firent de grand signe pour qu'il les rejoigne. Il déclina poliment comme à son habitude. Et leur attention fut vite détournée par la diffusion de leur chanson favorite. Dans la cuisine James faisait un bras de fer avec Edgar Jones, le frère aîné d'Amélia. Il entrevit Peter courir avec une fille dans un couloir._

 _La pleine lune approchait et il se sentait nerveux. Même si Padfoot, Prongs et Wormtail seraient là comme toujours, cela l'angoissait et l'empêchait de profiter comme il se devait de la fête, mais si ses amis s'amusaient c'était le plus important._

 _Il croisa Marlène dans un couloir qui mit un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à le reconnaître. Son visage était contrarié._

 _« Ça va Marley ? »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas Rem' ça va, mais je n'irais pas par là si j'étais toi. » Et elle partit le laissant seul dans ce couloir assez étroit._

 _Il reste un instant immobile puis poussé par la curiosité il avança jusqu'à la porte ouverte qui donnait sur une salle assez vaste, ce qui contrastait avec le couloir où on ne passait pas à trois personnes. Un immense billard était placé au centre et sur celui-ci deux personnes étaient collés. Sirius Black et Dorcas Meadowes. Heureusement encore habillés, seule la chemise de Sirius était déboutonnée. Ils ne le voyaient pas, bien trop absorbés par leur activité. Le jeune loup ressentis un pincement au cœur qu'il prit pour de la compassion pour Marley. Leurs relations à eux trois étaient vraiment compliqué. Il se retourna et parti tant qu'il était encore temps._

 _Il continua d'avancer sans but avant d'arriver devant une chambre d'amis. Il entra. Elle était silencieuse par rapport au reste de la maison. Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda par la fenêtre les étoiles briller dans le ciel. Elles étaient nombreuses volant un peu la vedette à la lune qui serait bientôt pleine d'ici deux jours. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup._

 _Sirius._

 _Il devait avoir perdu la notion du temps, puisqu'il n'était pas débraillé._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Moony ? Tu ne viens pas profiter de la fête ? »_

 _Le loup-garou reporta son regard sur le ciel et secoua la tête. Sirius attrapa le menton de Remus pour qu'il le regarde. « Hey ! Remus ! Regarde-moi ! » Sa voix s'adoucit quand il vit cette frayeur bien connu dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. « Moony … Tu sais qu'on ne va pas te laisser. On sera là quoi qu'il arrive. Tu ne blesseras personne. »_

 _« Je sais Padfoot, je sais … Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser et je ne veux gâcher la fête à personne. » Il sourit et lui montra de la tête la porte. « Aller va t'amuser. Marley faisait la tête tout à l'heure, va la voir. »_

 _« Marley ? Elle boude tout le temps ne t'en fait pas pour elle, en ce moment elle essaye d'empiler le plus de gobelet pour pouvoir faire une fontaine avec Dorcas. »_

 _Il haussa les épaules. « Va t'amuser Sirius. »_

 _Ce dernier le gratifia d'un sourire propre à lui-même et avec sa main qui tenait toujours son visage, il le rapprocha du sien jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les sienne. Remus écarquilla les yeux mais ne repoussa pas le garçon. Ses lèvres étaient douce sur les siennes et son cœur commença à s'emballer et cela s'arrêta comme ça avait commencé. Sirius se leva et lui tendit la main._

 _._

« Moony ! Ohoh ! »

Remus revint à lui et remarqua que tout le monde l'observait. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête un peu gêné. « Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

« On a vu ça ! » rit Sirius. « A quoi tu pensais ? »

« Oh à rien, juste au devoir de métamorphose de demain. »

Peter qui sortait de nulle part, sauva involontairement le jeune de l'interrogatoire qui menaçait de franchir les lèvres de Sirius. « On a un devoir de métamorphose pour demain ?! »

Tout le monde partit dans un fou rire devant la tête paniqué de Peter. Lily qui était maintenant sur les genoux de James continuait de le fixer et articula silencieusement « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Il lui sourit et hocha la tête.

Marlène se leva soudain en poussant Sirius en même temps. « Je vais voir Dorcas. » Sirius se leva et essaya de la rattraper pour qu'elle reste par terre avec lui. « Oh nooon Marley. Reste avec moi ! Mon lit est plus confortable que n'importe quel autre ! »

Elle se dégagea facilement. « Pas maintenant Sirius. » Elle passa devant la préfète en chef qu'était son amie. Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Mar' le couvre-feu est passé. Tu ne peux pas sortir. »

« Comme si ça m'empêchait de sortir. Ferme les yeux et dans deux secondes, je ne serais plus là. »

« Mais je ne peux pas ! » S'injuria la préfète. « C'est contre le règlement ! » James sourit amusé par cet échange qui avait lieu pratiquement tous les soirs et qu'il aurait pu réciter par cœur.

« Regarde, Remus est préfet lui aussi et pourtant il ne m'empêche pas de sortir. » La jeune fille attrapa sa veste posée sur le canapé.

« Remus a déjà beaucoup à faire avec les idiots qui lui servent de meilleurs amis. » Les idiots en question protestèrent pour la forme. Et Marlène se pencha pour embrasser la joue de la rousse qui boudait maintenant. Et elle sortit.

oO§o§Oo

Arrivée devant le bureau, Hermione hésita quelques instants avant de frapper. Quelques secondes après, la voix bien connue du directeur résonna derrière la porte. « Entrez ! » La porte pivota toute seule sur ces gongs.

Les deux amis entrèrent doucement dans la pièce, qui était pratiquement la même que celle de leur époque. Les bibelots qui en apparence ne servaient à rien étaient éparpillés partout dans la pièce. La pensine se trouvait à la même place et près du bureau Fumseck était au meilleur de sa forme.

Le directeur se retourna et un sourit bienveillant étira ses lèvres et ses yeux bleu se plissèrent derrière ses lunettes en demi lunes.

« James ! Quel plaisir de te recevoir dans mon bureau. Mais où sont tes camarades ? Ou du moins M. Black ? » Son regard se tourna vers Hermione. Puis de nouveau sur Harry.

Harry pris la parole. « Je ne suis pas James, Professeur. »

« Oui il me semble que vous n'êtes pas M. Potter. Et vous Miss je ne pense pas avoir le plaisir de vous connaître. »

Harry regarda Hermione paniqué parce que telle les Gryffondor qu'ils étaient, ils avaient foncé tête baissé sans réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient dire au directeur. Hermione inspira un grand coup et se lança.

« Je suis Miss Granger Professeur. Et voici Harry Potter. »

Dumbledore les fixa puis s'installa derrière son bureau les invitant à faire de même. « Poursuivez Miss Granger. »

« Alors cela risque de vous paraitre complètement fou mais nous ne venons pas de cette époque. Nous venons du futur. » Elle grimaça un peu, même elle trouvait ses paroles absurde mais Dumbledore ne disait rien, l'invitant à continuer.

« Nous avons eu un problème avec une potion et nous voilà ici, sauf que notre présence risque de changer l'ordre des choses, en plus on a déjà rencontré des personnes qu'on n'aurait pas dû rencontrer et peut être même que tout ce qu'on a déjà fait va effacer notre naissance et on cessera d'exister ! » Le flot de parole de la Gryffondor augmenta de plus en plus montrant sa panique.

« Miss Granger calmez-vous. Si vous êtes encore là, c'est que vous existez toujours. Maintenant parlez-moi de cette potion. Elle n'a pas été réalisée pendant un de vos cours, je me trompe ? A moins que le programme n'ait à ce point changé dans le futur. »

Hermione lança un regard de reproche à Harry qui, lui, voulait être engloutit dans son siège.

« Je vois... Je suppose donc que le but de cette potion a un lien avec M. Potter et Miss Evans. Peu de potion sont capable d'un tel exploit de retour dans le passé, je pense que vous doutez de pourquoi elles sont interdites ? »

Hermione fidèle à elle-même leva la main, se rendant compte de son geste elle la baissa en rougissant. « Ce genre de potion est interdite car elles peuvent altérées le court du temps et changer le présent. Dans le cas d'un retourneur de temps, il ne faut surtout pas être vu car le faible retour dans le temps fait que l'on peut se rencontrer nous-même et il y a même un risque pour que l'on se tue nous-même. »

« Vous m'avez l'air d'être bien renseignée sur le sujet Miss Granger. Et vu vos tenues je serais tenté de donner 10 points à Gryffondor. »

Hermione rougit encore plus.

« Mais il manque un point sur les potions, la personne qui les utilise à généralement un but à accomplir dans le passé. Une vieille phrase est souvent présente près de la recette. Malheureusement personne ne la lis. _Le retour ne sera possible qu'une fois le plus profond désir du préparateur ne sois accomplis. Aucune alternative possible. »_

Les regards de la jeune fille et du directeur se dirigèrent vers Harry.

« Je ... Je ne comprends pas, mon désir c'est réalisé. Enfin on devrait être de retour, je ne comprends pas. »

« Malheureusement le désir le plus enfoui tout au fond de notre cœur est inconnu à nos pensées. Maintenant je pense qu'il est temps que vous alliez vous coucher. Le professeur McGonagall va vous accompagner à la tour de Gryffondor. Poudlard sera votre toujours votre maison peu importe l'époque où vous vous trouvez. Miss Granger avez-vous des parents à Poudlard en ce moment même ? »

« Non professeur mes parents sont des moldus. »

« Bien vous pouvez donc garder votre nom sans risque par contre pour ce qui est de M. Potter, je ne pense pas qu'il serait sage de garder votre nom. Vous serez donc Harry Lewis le temps de votre séjour ici. Je vous invite maintenant à descendre, le professeur McGonagall ne devrait pas tarder. »

Les deux amis prirent congés et sortirent malgré le flot de question qui leurs envahissaient l'esprit. Une fois dans l'escalier, Hermione ne put retenir toute ses pensées. « Pourquoi Dumbledore ne nous dit pas clairement ce qu'il sait au lieu de nous sortir ses phrases philosophique ! C'est une situation urgente ! Mais non il pense qu'on peut se permettre de prendre le temps de réfléchir ! »

« Hermione, si il le fait c'est qu'il n'y a pas de risque et peu importe l'époque Dumbledore reste Dumbledore. »

Elle soupira et ils passèrent la gargouille pour tomber directement sur le professeur McGonagall.

oO§o§Oo

Marley déambula dans les couloirs sombre comme à son habitude, et passa devant le bureau du directeur quand la gargouille se mis à pivoter. Le cœur de la jeune lionne se mis à battre plus vite sous le coup de l'adrénaline. Et plus loin elle reconnut le professeur de métamorphose.

« Merlin mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là à cette heure. »

Elle se mit à courir le plus loin qu'elle pouvait de l'autorité. Si elle se faisait prendre, Lily allait être insupportable et ne la laissera plus sortir après le couvre-feu. Appuyé contre le mur, elle tendit l'oreille mais elle n'entendit rien. Quand son cœur fut calmé elle se dirigea vers les cachots, vers le portrait qui gardait la salle commune des Serpentard.

« Toujours Purs. »

Et le tableau pivota, Dorcas avait donné le mot de passe à Marlène pour qu'elles se rejoignent plus facilement, n'ayant aucun remord de ne pas suivre le règlement. Les Serpentard ne s'étonnaient plus de voir une Gryffondor dans leur salle commune. A l'exception bien sûr de la petite bande de Natalie Holkham qui leur cherchait des ennuis à chaque fois qu'elle les croisait, ou alors de la petite bande qu'elle se plaisait d'appeler les « Bébés Mangemorts ». Ce soir, ce fut un peu des deux pour le plus grand plaisir de Marley.

Natalie, la main posée sur sa hanche, ses longs cheveux noir tombant à la perfection sur sa chemise et son nez retrousser sauta de suite sur la Gryffondor. « Qu'est-ce que tu fou là encore McKinnon ? Je pense bien que tu veux changer de maison mais malheureusement tu ne rentres pas dans les critères. »

« Laisse-moi passer Holkham tu me gêne. » Elle poussa sans ménagement la Serpentard de son chemin juste avant qu'Antonin Dolohov se met devant elle.

« Tu ne vas plus câliner les mignonnes petites sang de bourbe de ta maison ou encore te faire sauter par ce traite à son sang de Black ? »

« Dégage Dolohov et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. » Emmeline Vance venait d'attraper Marlène par le bras pour l'emmener plus loin.

« Emm' ! Merci, mais j'aurais pu me débrouillé tu sais. Dis, tu ne saurais pas où est Cas ? »

« De rien ce fut un plaisir, et elle est partie à la tour d'astronomie il y a une heure je dirais. »

La Gryffondor grogna. « Elle aurait pu prévenir, j'ai failli me faire choper par McGo en venant. Bon j'y vais du coup. A plus Emmeline ! »

La jeune fille refit tout le chemin inverse et arriva à la tour d'astronomie quelques minutes plus tard. Dorcas était assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre les jambes pendantes dans le vide, ses cheveux courts volant dans la brise nocturne. Une cigarette à la main, elle l'apporta à ses lèvres avant de relâché toute la fumée contenu dans ses poumons dans la nuit noir. Naturellement la blonde s'assit à côté de son amie.

« Marley tu en as mis du temps. »

« Tu m'aurais prévenu plus tôt que tu étais ici, je serais arrivé avant. »

La brune ne répondit pas, elle laissait le vent s'exprimer à sa place. Et puis c'était Marlène, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'encombrer de parole inutile. Elle comprenait. Elle lui passa sa tige de tabac consumé de moitié. Marley l'a pris et inspira pour laisser cet air toxique envahir ses poumons. Elle ne fumait pas d'habitude, elle ne fumait qu'en présence de Dorcas. Le mégot alla s'écraser en bas de la tour et les deux jeunes filles restèrent là, bercer par le silence de la nuit.

oO§o§Oo

Le trajet du bureau directorial à la salle commune des lions se fit en silence. Arrivée devant le tableau de la grosse dame, Minerva McGonagall parla d'une voix distincte.

« Bubobulb. »

La Grosse Dame regarda la directrice de maison avec un air d'incompréhension. « Le mot de passe a été changé Minerva. »

Le professeur fronça les sourcils avant de lâcher un soupir. « Qui vous a ordonné ce changement ? »

« Ce sont deux charmants garçons qui me l'ont rapporté de la part de Monsieur le directeur. »

« Ce n'est pas un vrai mot de passe. Veuillez m'informer ce qu'ils ont choisi pour que je puisse le rétablir »

« Minnie mon amour. » Dit fièrement le portrait.

Minerva prononça à contre cœur le mot de passe et entra en trombe dans la salle. Le silence ce fit jusqu'à ce que Sirius vit qui venait d'entrée.

« Minerva ! Mais que faites-vous là ? Il est tard et je peux voir que vous avez trouvé notre nouveau mot de passe. »

Harry qui se trouvait derrière le professeur pouffa de rire malgré le regard réprobateur d'Hermione.

« M. Black et M. Potter vous serez en retenue demain soir dans mon bureau. »

Pendant que James protesta dans le fond de la pièce, Sirius enchaîna. « Vous n'aimez pas notre nouveau mot de passe ? J'en trouverais un meilleur et c'est toujours un plaisir de passer une soirée avec vous, Minerva. » Le professeur visiblement excédé, soupira encore une fois suite au clin d'œil de Sirius.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour ça, M. Black. Je voudrais que les préfets, Miss Evans et M. Lupin accueillent nos nouveaux élèves et leur montrent leur dortoir. »

L'attention des élèves encore présent dans la salle fut immédiatement captée par l'annonce de nouveaux élèves. Puis la directrice de la maison Gryffondor se décala pour laisser passer Harry et Hermione.

« Je vous laisse entre les mains de nos préfets et je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Elle partit les laissant seuls sous le regard insistant des élèves.

Un moment de silence flotta dans la pièce avant que Sirius ne s'exclama. « Hey mais c'est le dérangé qui m'a pris dans ses bras tout à l'heure ! »


	4. Chapitre 3

Hey ! Non nous ne sommes pas mortes et cette fiction n'est pas abandonné, l'écrire nous fait beaucoup trop plaisir pour l'abandonner. Désolé pour la longue attente entre ces deux chapitres mais le mois de Juin est vraiment un marathon. J'espère que ce chapitre vaudra le coup d'avoir attendu. Vos reviews nous touche toujours autant et nous motive à écrire. Je vous remercie encore et vous laisse avec le chapitre !

 **Bonne lecture !**

PAP

.

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

 **Aventure:** Merci pour ta review ! Et voilà la suite !

.

 **Disclaimer:** L'Univers appartient évidemment à JKR, seule l'histoire est à nous.

.

 _Poet - Bastille_

 _Things We Lost In The Fire - Bastille_

.

 **Chapitre 3:** **Comme à la maison**

Sirius toisa Harry et, méfiant, il recula d'un pas au cas où il reprenait au petit nouveau l'envie de lui sauter dessus. En le voyant faire, le garçon aux cheveux de jais se sentait mourir de honte et trouva soudainement que le sol était particulièrement intéressant. Les yeux de son parrain le lâchèrent enfin et se tournèrent vers Hermione.

« Bien. McGo veut que les préfets s'occupent de vous. Je vais les chercher. Ça m'évitera de vous avoir dans les pattes, les morveux » Sur ses paroles, Sirius quitta la pièce principale et monta les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Hermione croisa les bras et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non mais pour qui il se prend, je le pensais moins arrogant que ça. »

Sachant pertinemment que son parrain avait un fort caractère lorsqu'il était jeune, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à la remarque de la jeune lionne. Les élèves encore présents dans la salle commune ne les avaient pas quitté du regard depuis que la maîtresse de leur maison les avait amené ici. Tous murmuraient des choses incompréhensibles et ce, sûrement à leur propos. Cela engendrait un certain malaise vis-à-vis des deux arrivants.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que les deux amis percevaient à nouveau du mouvement dans les escaliers. C'est alors qu'ils virent apparaître une Lily en robe de chambre ainsi qu'un Remus baillant et les cheveux en bataille. Une fois devant eux, la jeune femme rousse affichait un sourire radieux.

« Comme on se retrouve. Et bien. Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis Lily Evans. Préfète de la maison Gryffondor » Elle tendit sa main et serra la main des deux amis. « J'espère que cet endroit vous plaira mais je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça. Poudlard est un endroit merveilleux et…. Oh. Je parle trop. On ferait bien de vous montrer vos dortoirs. » Elle voulut continuer mais elle fronça les sourcils. « Hm. Comment vous vous appelez ? » Harry prit la parole avant que sa meilleure amie ne le fasse.

« Je m'appelle Harry Lewis. Et voici Hermione Granger. »

« Très bien. Alors toi Harry tu iras avec Remus et Hermione tu viendras avec moi. Chacun vous donnera respectivement votre emploi du temps pour demain. Le petit déjeuner se fait entre 7h et 8h. Je pense que j'ai tout dit pour l'instant. Tu as quelque chose à ajouter Rem' ? » Le préfet se contenta de secouer la tête et esquissa un sourire.

« Ça ira pour ce soir, Lily. On leur expliquera tout le reste demain au petit déjeuner. Je suppose qu'Harry et Hermione sont fatigués. » Il fit signe au survivant de le suivre. « Viens. Je vais te montrer où est ce que tu vas dormir. Bonne nuit Lily et bonne nuit Hermione. »

Les deux jeunes femmes leur souhaitèrent à leur tour une bonne nuit puis tous les quatre rejoignirent leur dortoirs respectifs. Hermione se retrouva dans celui de Lily, Marlène, Alice et Mary qui l'accueillirent comme il se devait tandis qu'Harry prit place dans celui des maraudeurs. Lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur, il fut surpris de voir que les chambres n'avaient pas changé. Les mêmes lits simples entourés de leurs rideaux, les mêmes décorations rouges et or accrochées aux murs… Examinant la pièce, le garçon remarqua son père et son parrain, tous les deux étaient par terre et jouaient aux bombabouses tandis que Peter, allongé sur le ventre sur un des lits près d'eux, les regardaient jouer tout en mangeant des chocogrenouilles.

« Ah ! J'ai encore gagné Prongs. T'es vraiment nul à ça hein. Je ne sais pas comment Lily jolie fait pour sortir avec un perdant comme toi. » A travers les lunettes du jeune homme, on pouvait apercevoir le regard noir qu'il lui lança.

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, Sirius. » Le concerné réprima un rire.

« Jaloux ? » Ne voyant pas le coup venir, il se vit basculer en arrière tandis que James commençait une bagarre. Le rondouillet assis sur le lit à côté d'eux criait, encourageant James et Sirius à se battre. Bien évidemment, c'était une petit bagarre inoffensive qui finissait comme toujours dans des éclats de rire de leur part.

Remus se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des deux idiots qui lui servaient de meilleurs amis. James et Sirius cessèrent soudainement leurs chamailleries et regardèrent le loup garou puis Harry. Sirius haussa un sourcil puis tout comme James, il se releva et épousseta ses vêtements.

« C'est une blague ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici celui-là ? »

« J'ai vu avec tous les autres garçons de la maison et il n'y a plus de place nulle part. »

« Et ? Il aurait pu dormir sur un des canapés de la salle commune, ça ne va pas le tuer. » Le grand brun ne voulait pas que leur petit havre de paix soit dérangé par un petit nouveau. Remus, qui ne voulait pas mettre Sirius davantage en colère, essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Padfoot… Comprends-moi. Je n'allais quand même pas le laisser dormir sur un canapé toute l'année ! Et puis dans notre chambre on a toujours eu un lit qui ne nous servait à rien… »

Sirius affichait un air boudeur. Si le dérangé s'installait avec eux, ils pouvaient dire adieu à leur petites soirées entre eux et ils ne pourraient plus marauder comme bon leur semblerait. Ou pire encore, comment allaient-ils expliquer leurs absences lorsqu'ils devront accompagner Moony pendant la pleine lune ? James partageait son avis mais il ne pouvait nier le fait que si le garçon prenait place dans leur dortoir alors il pourrait apprendre à le connaître, avoir plus d'informations sur lui et peut-être même savoir pourquoi il lui ressemblait autant.

« Je suis d'accord avec Remus. Laissons-le s'installer ici. »

Le regard d'Harry s'illumina. Surpris par le comportement de celui qu'il aurait pu appeler son frère, Sirius le regarda bouche bée et avec des yeux ronds pris partit se poser sur son lit en reprenant son air boudeur qu'il faisait si bien.

James s'approcha du nouveau locataire et lui serra la main.

« Moi c'est James Potter. » Il désigna tour à tour ses amis en les pointant du doigt. « Lui c'est Remus Lupin mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà, le gars qui boude là-bas c'est Sirius Black et celui qui s'empiffre de confiserie, c'est Peter Pettigrow. Fais comme chez toi. »

oO§o§Oo

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec une sensation étrange. Il venait de faire un drôle de rêve. Lui et Hermione étaient bloqués par sa faute dans une époque qui n'était pas la leur. C'était celle de ses défunts parents. Il éprouvât un pinçon au cœur lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il refusa d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller dans son dortoir mais dans celui des maraudeurs. Il voulait se réveiller et retrouver encore cette sensation d'avoir comblé ce trou dans son cœur qui est présent depuis trop longtemps. Il fallait pourtant qu'il se lève, les cours commençaient dans quelques heures. Il respira un grand coup et se décida alors à ouvrir les yeux et ainsi retourner à la dure réalité. Mais lorsque ses paupières se furent enfin soulevées, un visage avec des yeux sombres apparut devant lui. Le jeune Gryffondor sursauta. Son parrain plus jeune d'au moins 15 ans le regardait avec intensité. Derrière lui, les trois autres garçons du groupe se tenaient debout et avaient l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du survivant. Ce n'était pas son subconscient qui lui avait joué un tour. Il était bel et bien retourné dans le passé. Sirius prit sa baguette et souleva une de ses mèches de cheveux avec. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et sortit de ses pensées.

« C'est une sacré cicatrice que tu as là. Oh, regardez, elle est en forme d'éclair ! Dément ! Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait une cicatrice pareille ? Attends attends me dit rien. Hm. Une fille t'as jeté un sort parce que tu as refusé de sortir avec elle ! » Harry explosa de rire. « Euh non. Visiblement ce n'est pas ça… » Il chercha une autre hypothèse plausible mais il finit par soupirer. « Oh et puis. Dis-moi. »

Le jeune garçon reprit son sérieux et bafouilla légèrement.

« Oh euh… C'est assez compliqué à expliquer… »

Remus qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là vint à sa rescousse sans même en avoir conscience et s'approcha du lit où Harry était encore allongé puis posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Laisse le tranquille Sirius et vient déjeuner. Harry, tu nous rejoins en bas ? »

Encore un peu pris par la sensation que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve il ne répondit pas et reviens à lui quand le dortoir fut vide. Il s'habillât en quatrième vitesse et descendu les escaliers pour retrouver Hermione qui tordait ses doigts nerveusement.

« Hermione ! »

La jeune fille releva la tête et essaye de répondre au sourire de son meilleur ami.

« Hermione ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Avec qui es-tu dans la chambre ? Moi je suis avec Sirius, Remus et mon père ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! »

Prise de panique, la jeune femme lui plaqua une main sur la bouche.

« Harry ! N'appelle pas James comme ça. » Un silence passa. « Hier soir quand je me suis installée dans le dortoir de Lily et ses amies… Elles ont commencé à me poser des questions sur nous, d'où on venait, pourquoi on était arrivé ici. J'ai inventé quelque chose bien sûr, mais il va falloir être très vigilant Harry. » Elle le regarda avec un air mortellement sérieux.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter, personne ne se doute de rien. Allons manger ! »

Le jeune homme l'entraina par le bras vers la sortie.

oO§o§Oo

La grande salle était remplie d'élèves joyeux malgré l'heure matinale, des rires et paroles résonnaient entre les quatre murs où les tapisseries représentaient les maisons de chacun.

La table des rouge et or était la plus bruyante. La présence de quatre certains garçons en étaient la cause principale. Sirius se chamaillait gentiment avec Lily pendant que James aidait Peter à finir son devoir pour leurs premier cours de la matinée. Remus regardait ce petit monde joyeux en mangeant.

Lily aperçut les deux nouveaux de leur maison arriver dans la salle et leur fit signe de venir s'installer avec eux, ce qui fit un peu grogner Sirius.

« Déjà qu'on doit se le coltiner dans le dortoir mais maintenant aussi au petit déjeuner... »

Remus sourit à son ami et posa sa main sur la sienne pour le calmer un peu, ce qui eut un effet immédiat. Le jeune homme ne lâcha pas la main de son ami continuant de manger silencieusement. Personne ne fit attention à ces gestes devenus habituels avec les deux amis.

Harry s'installa avec Hermione près de James et la conversation continua comme si rien ne s'était passé. Lily parlait maintenant avec Alice et Sirius n'avait d'yeux que pour Remus à cet instant.

« Tu sais où est Marley ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir ? »

« Non Lily mais tu sais qu'elle et Dorcas doivent encore dormi, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elles arrivent en retard en cours. »

Lily fronça les sourcils n'aimant pas que ses amies s'attirent des ennuis. James releva la tête à ce moment-là.

« Lily arrête de t'inquiéter pour elles, elles sont grandes et s'avaient se gérer. »

« Oui tu as raison. »

Le professeur McGonagall passa dans les couloirs et donna les emplois du temps à Lily pour nos deux héros.

« Merci professeur. Hermione, Harry voilà vos emplois du temps ! »

La jeune fille pris son emploi du temps assez fébrilement.

« Mais ce n'est pas le bon emploi du temps ! Nous ne sommes pas en … »

Elle fut coupée par Harry qui lui écrasa le pied sous la table et pris la parole.

« Mais si Hermione, regarde c'est les bons et y'a toutes tes options ! »

Il se pencha par-dessus son épaule et murmura : « Ne dis rien, on sera en septième année avec mon père et ma mère. »

« Mais Harry on ne peut pas suivre tous ces cours voyons ! Nous avons une année de retard ! Et je ne suis pas prête pour passer mes ASPICS ! »

« Tu y arriveras très bien Hermione ! Ne panique pas… »

Ils avaient maintenant attiré l'attention sur eux. Remus qui était sorti de sa bulle demanda : « Ça ira ? Il te manque des options ? »

Les deux jeunes amis relevèrent la tête un peu gêné et Hermione laissa un rire nerveux s'échapper.

« Oui oui j'ai toutes mes options je n'avais pas bien regardé. »

Mary McDonalds qui se trouvait à côté de la jeune fille se pencha pour regarder ses matières.

« Oh je suis aussi en Arithmancie et Runes ! C'est des matières qui n'ont pas beaucoup de succès d'habitude. On sera ensemble. » Un sourire sincère traversa le visage de la Gryffondor blonde.

Le déjeuner continua dans la bonne humeur quand le courrier fut apporté. Des centaines de hiboux entrèrent dans la grande salle. C'était toujours un spectacle impressionnant malgré toutes les années passées à Poudlard. Et le bonheur d'avoir des nouvelles de ses proches donnaient toujours le sourire aux élèves. Une pluie de lettres s'abattit sur la salle.

Mary regarda l'enveloppe tombée devant elle. La surprise passa d'abord dans son regard, sa famille ne lui écrivait que une fois toute les deux semaines et c'était bien le seau familiale qui ornait la lettre. La panique s'empara ensuite d'elle, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle que contenait ce parchemin. Elle en était sûre. Elle prit la lettre les mains tremblantes en soulevant difficilement le seau et sortit le papier noircit de l'écriture bien reconnaissable de son père. Elle jeta un regard vers ses amis pour vérifier que personne ne lui prêtait attention et commença sa lecture.

 _Mary,_

 _J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, tes fiançailles ayant été prononcé l'été dernier nous avons décidé, ta mère et moi, d'avancer ton mariage aux prochaines vacances au lieu de cet été. Tu feras la fierté de notre famille en la faisant rentrer dans le clan très fermé que sont les familles de haut rang. N'oublie jamais que nous avons passé toute notre vie à essayer de rendre la tienne meilleure. Et ma fille tu auras une belle vie, réussi tes examens et tu auras tout ce qu'il faut dans la vie._

 _Pour ne pas endommager la promesse que nous avons faite à la famille Dolohov, nous attendons de toi un comportement irréprochable et digne d'une Lady. Je veux que tu t'éloignes de ces traites à leur sang que sont Potter et Black et je ne veux plus que tu vois cette sang de Bourbe que tu appelles amie._

 _Les jeunes filles Holkham et Vance sont issues de bonnes familles et sont très bien éduquées. Fait en toi des amies proches._

 _Ta mère prend en charge avec Mrs Dolohov les préparations du mariage ne t'en fait pas, tout sera prêt pour ton retour._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Ton père_

Pendant toute la lecture son estomac se noua et sa gorge se serra, ses yeux s'humidifièrent mais elle ne laissa rien échapper. Mary essaya de contrôler ses tremblements pendant la lecture et quand elle releva la tête et qu'elle fut frappée par la joie de tous ses amis, amis qu'elle devait abandonner, elle se leva brusquement en faisant trembler la table. Et la jeune fille victime de sa famille partie en courant.

Elle trébucha plusieurs fois sur le chemin et les élèves ne remarquaient même pas sa présence. Arrivée difficilement dans les toilettes des filles, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle était vide, plus vide encore que si elle avait subi le baiser du détraqueur. Sa vie n'avait plus de sens. Pourquoi vivre sachant exactement ce qui l'attentait une fois sortie de l'école. Être une femme au foyer parfaite pour un mari qu'elle n'aimait pas. Devoir commérer sur ses amis actuels avec des faux amis qu'elle doit se constituer. Pourquoi continuer de vivre pour ça ? Ca n'en valait pas la peine. Elle avait à peine profité de la vraie vie et on la lui arrachait cruellement. Elle n'avait que 17 ans, elle avait encore tant de chose à découvrir. Elle voulait encore se faire punir pour avoir suivi Potter et Black, rire à l'éclat avec Lily et Alice, chercher sa robe pour le bal avec Marley, avoir encore le béguin pour Sturgis Podmore. Elle s'appuya sur un lavabo pour se relever et aperçut son visage dans le miroir et de rage abattit son poing sur la glace qui se brisa. Ses mains en sang ne lui faisaient même pas mal. La douleur était anesthésié par une beaucoup plus grande. Près de son pied elle aperçut un bout du miroir. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser et de son doigt elle le caressa presque tendrement avant de le prendre en main. Il avait quelque chose fascinant, il pourrait lui ôter la vie d'un simple mouvement, il faudrait simplement qu'elle appuie un peu plus fort sur son bras pour entamer la chair tendre. Elle resta immobile essayant de se faire du mal sans jamais y parvenir. Un soupir échappa à la jeune fille et elle lâcha le bout de verre.

« Je ne suis même pas assez forte pour me sauver … »

Elle se retourna, glissa sur le sol humide et s'empala directement sur le morceau qu'elle ne pouvait pas enfoncer dans son bras tout à l'heure. La douleur la fit rire nerveusement. La vie était vraiment ironique. Elle se laissa donc aller et retira le morceau pointu de son estomac pour que la vie la quitte plus vite et ferma les yeux en priant silencieusement. Elle perdit connaissance, le sang coulant de plus en plus vite hors de son corps et ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

oO§o§Oo

Lily releva brusquement la tête quand son amie sortit de la salle et s'apprêta à la suivre pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas quand Natalie Holkham lui fit un croche pied de sa table. La jolie rousse s'étala de tout son long sous les rires des serpents.

« Tu es enfin à ta place sang de Bourbe. A la place des serpillières. »

Le sang du jeune Potter ne fit qu'un tour et il se leva pour défendre sa petite amie quand il remarqua qu'Harry s'était aussi levé. Il le regarda intrigué et fronça les sourcils, persuadé que ce petit nouveau avait des vues sur sa copine.

Sirius attrapa Harry par la manche pour le rassoir.

« J'éviterais de penser que tu as une chance avec Lily Evans, Lewis. James te fera vivre un enfer, tu as compris ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux devant les mots de son parrain.

« Je … Je non, je ne veux pas sortir avec... Lily, je veux dire Evans. Mais c'est juste que cette fille n'avait pas à la traiter comme ça. »

Le Gryffondor le regarda encore un moment avant d'acquiescer et de tourner son attention sur autre chose.

Pendant ce temps James était allé jouer le prince charmant et en profita pour régler son compte à Holkham malgré les protestations de Lily qui ne cessait de répéter qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine.

Une fois le déjeuner fini ils filèrent tous pour leur cours de métamorphose. Harry et Hermione se tenaient un peu en retrait mais suivaient quand même le petit groupe. James ne lâchait plus la main de Lily tandis que Remus parlait du devoir qu'ils devaient rendre avec Peter. Ils furent ensuite rejoints par Marlène et Dorcas qui venaient sûrement tout juste de se réveiller. Sirius les rejoignit immédiatement.

« C'est maintenant que vous arrivez vous ? Vous avez loupé plein de trucs hier. Déjà ce corps d'Apollon rien que pour vous et ensuite l'arrivée de deux petits nouveaux que l'on doit se coltiner. »

Les deux nouvelles arrivantes tournèrent la tête pour regarder Harry et Hermione, Marley leurs fit un sourire pendant que Dorcas les fusilla du regard.

Dorcas pressa une fois la main de Marlène et alla ensuite dire quelque chose à l'oreille de Sirius, ce qui tira un sourire à ce dernier ne laissant pas de doute sur ce qui avait été échangé.

« J'y vais, à tout de suite... »

Elle fit un dernier signe à ses amis et fila dans un couloir adjacent.

« Cas'... » Soupira Marley. Sirius pris la jeune fille par les épaules.

« Fait pas cette tête trésor, tu sais très bien qu'on va la voir dans 5 minutes. »

« Oui je sais... Mais ça me dépasse qu'elle fasse ca à chaque fois... »

Elle eut un baiser sur la joue pour consolation et elle passa son bras sur la taille de son ami.

La joyeuse bande arriva devant la salle de cours qui était déjà occupée par une bande de Serpentard.

Hermione consulta l'emploi du temps et soupira quand elle vit que le cours était commun aux serpents. Elle releva la tête quand elle entendit James briser le silence pesant.

« Tiens tiens je vois que tu ne connais toujours pas le shampoing... »

Hermione ne laissa même pas le chef des Maraudeurs finir sa phrase et s'exclama : « Snape ! »


	5. Chapitre 4

Hello ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre il a mis plus de temps à venir que prévu. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres, Wolfstar et Jily sont au rendez-vous, je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse découvrir tout ça plus bas ;) Encore merci à celles qui ont laissées des reviews ça nous fait toujours autant plaisir :3

 **Bonne lecture !**

PAP

.

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

 **Lily:** Merci beaucoup ! J'avoue qu'on adore beaucoup ces couples aussi x) Et Remus et Sirius ne savent pas bien encore eux même ou ils en sont mais ne t'inquiète pas ça viendra ;) Bisous !

.

 **Disclaimer:** L'Univers appartient évidemment à JKR, seule l'histoire est à nous.

.

 _Grey Area - Sam Tsui_

 _Heart by Heart - Demi Lovato_

 _._

 **Chapitre 4 :** **« Mais qui es-tu ? »**

Un lourd silence entoura Hermione qui ne s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne fût pas censée connaitre le futur professeur de potion. La jeune fille pris au dépourvu bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles, jusqu'à ce que Sirius éclate de rire. Le rire du jeune Black eu pour effet immédiat de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Tes cheveux gras sont connu jusqu'au-delà des frontières Snivellus ! »

Tous les lions suivirent dans l'hilarité le maraudeur.

Hermione en profita pour se faire discrète et recula derrière la masse. Harry qui passa à côté d'elle lui lança un regard amusé pendant que la jeune fille baissa la tête honteuse de ne pas avoir pu se contrôler.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva à ce moment et mis fin à tout ce raffut en faisant rentrer les élèves dans la salle.

Severus intrigué par la surprise qu'il avait entendu dans la voix de la jeune fille ne l'a lâcha pas du regard. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ici auparavant, il avança d'un pas avant qu'une chevelure rousse ne rentre dans son champs de vision. La jeune Gryffondor lui adressa un faible sourire avant de disparaître en passant la porte. Le cœur de Severus se serra même si il n'en montrait rien, il savait qu'il avait perdu la jeune fille pour toujours. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

oO§o§Oo

Minerva McGonagall regarda toute la classe maintenant silencieuse et en ordre. Elle laissa un coin de sa bouche se soulever quand elle vit James et Sirius en plein discutions à voix basse. Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparaient encore. Elle leurs avaient donné un exercice à savoir métamorphoser une partie de leurs visage et savait pertinemment que les deux garçons n'étaient pas en train de s'exercer. Personne n'avait encore réussi, pas même Miss Evans.

« M. Potter et Black ne n'ai pas encore vu une partie de votre visage métamorphosé, vos problèmes personnels devront donc attendre la fin de mon cours. »

« Professeur je ne vais certainement pas prendre le risque d'abimer mon beau visage, et puis il est parfait pas besoin de métamorphose pour moi. »

James ne leva même pas la tête du parchemin qu'ils étaient en train d'examiner.

« Lily m'aime comme ça, je ne vais pas prendre le risque de le changer. »

Le professeur les regarda s'attendant à des réponses de ce genre, soupira et s'apprêta à répondre quand elle fut interrompu par deux cris simultanés.

« J'ai réussi ! »

Les deux jeunes filles qui avaient réussi leur métamorphose étaient, sans surprise pour Minerva, Lily mais on vit sur son visage l'étonnement passer quelques secondes puis redevenir neutre quand elle constata qu'Hermione était la deuxième élève.

« Bravo mesdemoiselles, je vous donne à chacune dix points pour Gryffondor. »

Harry suivait le cours sans vraiment essayer l'exercice, il était fasciné par sa mère qui ressemblait un peu à sa meilleure amie, à son père et Sirius qui répondaient au professeur comme si elle était une amie de long date. Il n'aurait pas pu imaginer tout ça, il sentit une bouffer de chaleur et de bien-être l'envahir. Ce qu'il était en train de vivre était vraiment le plus beau cadeau qu'on aurait pu lui faire. Il fut ramené au moment présent par la voix de McGonagall.

« M. Potter je vous demande de changer de place. »

Apparemment la patience de la métamorphomage était arrivée à bout.

« Vous savez professeur ce ne servira à rien, je me retournerais et trouverais toujours un moyen de parler à Sirius. »

« Monsieur Potter mettez-vous au premier rang ! »

James haussa les épaules nonchalant et pris ses affaires pour s'installer devant le professeur. Et il continua tranquillement d'écrire sur son parchemin. La classe était redevenue silencieuse, lassant place à des visages concentrés. Quand tout à coup James releva la tête et se retourna vers Sirius. Aucun mot ne fut échangé mais la discussion silencieuse entre les deux amis n'échappa à personne.

« Potter ! Black ! Vous me retrouverez ce soir en retenus. »

Ramené à la réalité par la voix du professeur Sirius retrouva son sourire si caractéristique.

« Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on ramène le Whisky pur feu ? »

Un rire résonna dans la salle face à la réplique du jeune Black, Remus souffla discrètement face à cette échange, lui se demandait ce que ses amis préparaient encore. Mais il les suivrait quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il doive faire. A côté de lui Peter trépignait d'impatience face à la nouvelle idée des autres maraudeurs.

Le cours fini tout le monde se leva, les maraudeurs se lèveraient et se rassemblèrent pour pouvoir discuter. Harry les regarda partir toujours avec un regard fasciné pendant qu'Hermione de son côté était un moulin à parole.

« Tu te rends compte Harry, j'ai réussi une métamorphose de septième année ! Je n'y crois pas, en plus j'ai réussi dans les premières, pratiquement en même temps que Lily d'ailleurs. »

Harry hochait la tête n'écoutant à moitié.

« Harry tu m'écoute ? »

« Oui Hermione je t'écoute, mais tu es brillante ça ne m'étonne pas. »

Hermione souriait de toutes ses dents. Pendant qu'Harry se levait pour essayer de suivre les maraudeurs dans le couloir mais quand il eut passé la porte les quatre garçons étaient introuvables.

oO§o§Oo

Leur réunion improvisée fini dans un couloir adjacent James pris Peter par le bras pour commencer à préparer leur prochain coup. Sirius couru rejoindre Remus qui avait filé tout de suite après le départ de ses amis.

« MOONY ! »

Le jeune homme fit un bond de trois mètres ne l'ayant pas entendu venir vers lui, pensant qu'il avait suivi James. Il se heurta alors au torse de son ami qui avait continué de courir dans sa direction. Sirius en profita pour glisser ses bras autour de sa taille et le regarda très sérieusement.

« Moony. Tu cherches à m'éviter. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne t'évite pas Sirius. »

Il retira les mains de son ami de sa taille vivement.

« Si. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu avant de partir ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas adressé une seule parole du cours alors que tu étais à côté de James et moi ? Et pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas parlé parce qu'on était en cours Sirius, la métamorphose humaine n'est pas une chose facile. »

Le jeune homme qui n'était pas d'accord que ses mains aient quitté les hanches de son ami depuis un moment les reposa à leur endroit initial en rapprochant leurs corps en même temps.

« Mais maintenant le cours est fini. »

Le concerné tourna la tête pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls, le jeune Black ne s'encombrait jamais de tels précautions. Le courage des Gryffondor lui faisant défaut, Remus ne soutiens le regarde de son camarade que quelques secondes.

« Je ne t'évite pas, je … Je ne voulais pas juste interrompre tes prochaines activités. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il tira sur la chemise de Remus et glissa tout doucement ses mains contre sa peau, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire apparaître des rougeurs sur les joues du concernés. Ils ne bougèrent pas. Seul le mouvement aérien des doigts de Sirius sur la peau couverte de cicatrices du jeune loup prouvait que le temps ne s'était pas arrêté. Puis tout d'un coup comme si le mode accéléré s'était déclenché, Remus se dégagea de l'emprise de celui qui lui faisait ressentir tous ces sentiments contradictoires.

« Dorcas t'attend je crois. »

Sa voix était sèche et ne lui ressemblait pas, il partit sans se retourner. Sirius était abasourdi, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte sous le coup de la surprise. Puis réalisant que Remus le laissait planter là, seul, il le rattrapa et le retourna vers lui en lui tirant le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais la Moony ? Qu'est-ce que Dorcas viens faire là quand je te parle ? »

Il ne le lâchait pas, son regard encré dans le sien. Pendant un instant, les yeux du jeune loup retrouvèrent leur éclat qui faisait briller ses yeux quand Sirius était avec lui, mais il le perdu tout aussi vite.

« Tu dois aller la rejoindre non ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle t'a dit avant le cours de McGonagall ? »

« Si. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit effectivement, de la rejoindre ce soir mais la question n'est pas la Remus. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me voir ? »

La question tournait dans la tête de Remus, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fois ci les rendez-vous nocturne de Sirius le mettait dans cette état. Et une fois encore le courage des Gryffondor lui fit défaut et il se dégagea de l'emprise de son ami.

« Juste laisse-moi Sirius. »

Et il partit.

oO§o§Oo

L'après-midi s'écoula dans un calme particulièrement inquiétant pour Poudlard qui était normalement vivant. La nouvelle que les Maraudeurs passeraient bientôt à l'action s'était vite diffusée et chacun était sur ses gardes pour ne pas tomber dedans. Même Peeves était plutôt silencieux. Mais l'ambiance redevient normal pendant le dîner, les conversations allait de bon train et certain s'était mis à parier sur la date et la nature de ce que préparaient les maraudeurs.

A la table des Gryffondor les rires étaient présent, Marlène était penchée au-dessus de la table pour essayer d'arracher quelque mot à ses amis.

« Aller dites-moi ce que ce vous préparez. »

Sirius la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

« Penche toi encore un peu plus, je ne suis pas encore assez motivé. »

La jeune fille rendit son sourire à l'incorrigible garçon et commença à se pencher un peu plus. James sans regarder dans la direction de Marley dit :

« Marley on ne dira rien de toute les façons, ça ne sert à rien. »

Elle se rassit donc en croissant les bras boudeuse.

« Mais James ! Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre encore un peu ? J'étais à deux doigts d'avoir une vision merveilleuse de ce qui se cache sous ce chemisier ! »

« Il n'y a rien que tu n'as jamais vu Sirius. »

Le jeune homme fit une pause en entendant les paroles de son meilleur ami.

« C'est vrai. Mais ça ne fait pas de mal d'avoir des petits rappels de temps en temps. »

La table rigolèrent suite à la dernière remarque de Sirius, Lily secoua la tête même si ses lèvres incurvés trahissait son amusement. Seul Remus semblait ne pas s'amuser, il riait légèrement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Mais cela n'échappa pas à sa meilleure amie, elle lui attrapa la main sous la table sans même le regarder. Elle était là pour lui quoi qu'il arrive, il le savait. Il la remercie en pressant doucement sa main et se leva sans un mot pour sortir de la grande salle.

Sirius releva la tête pour le regarder partir mais il ne tenta rien pour le retenir. Dorcas arriva à ce moment-là, se plaçant derrière le jeune homme les mains sur ses épaules. Elle lança avec un sourire taquin :

« Les amis ça vous dérange si je vous l'empreinte pendant quelque instant ? »

Le concerner s'offusqua légèrement.

« Comment ça quelque instant ? Tu vas être occupé plusieurs heures Chérie. »

La table se mis à rire encore une fois, seule Hermione ne riait pas, gêné par la non pudeur de Sirius, ce que ce dernier ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? Hermione c'est ça ? Je te le prouverais un jour si tu veux. » Et il ponctua sa phrase avec un clin d'œil. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir encore plus la jeune fille.

« Laisse Hermione tranquille Black et va t'amuser. » Le ton de Marlène était légèrement sec mais personne n'y fit attention.

« Je te rendrais ta copine après Mar' ne t'inquiète pas. »

Quand ils sortirent tous les deux Dorcas tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Marley.

oO§o§Oo

Il ne restait plus de beaucoup de monde à la table Harry se faisait discret, il n'avait pas suivi Hermione quand elle s'était vite éclipsée après la petite réplique de Sirius. Lily discutait avec Alice et James attendait vraisemblablement la jeune fille. Resté ici à observer ses parents était tellement merveilleux qu'il ne voulait pas voir la fin de ce dîner.

Quand Alice remonta dans la salle commune, James se leva et tendit la main à Lily. Cette dernière la pris pendant que James l'entraînait vers la sortie.

« Où m'emmènes-tu ? »

Il lui répondit en souriant.

« Tu vas voir. »

Il poussa la grande porte pour se rendre dans le parc du château, tournant la tête pour voir si Rusard était dans le coin. Le jeune homme sentit sa petite amie se tendre légèrement à l'idée de ne pas respecter le règlement de l'école mais elle ne dit rien. Un sourire vient fendre les lèvres de James. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à un grand arbre solitaire qui se trouvait juste devant le lac sous lequel ils venaient souvent avec les maraudeurs se prélasser au soleil.

Harry avait regardé ses parents sortir et ne savait pas quoi faire. Pouvait-il les suivre ? Ce n'était pas très correct mais il n'aurait peut-être plus la possibilité de le faire dans peu de temps. Alors il décida d'oublier les règles de bienséance et de partir à la suite des deux Gryffondor.

Lily n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot, elle regardait simplement le jeune qu'elle n'avait sans cesse repoussé depuis tant d'année. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi pendant tout ce temps, surement un mécanisme de défense inconscient. Son cœur se protégeait de l'être qui pourrait la briser entièrement en quelques mots. Mais la jeune fille n'a pas pu ignorer longtemps les battements de son cœur et les rougeurs sur ses joues quand James Potter se trouvait près d'elle. Et ne regrette pas d'avoir fait le premier pas et d'avoir vu par la même occasion vu la tête choqué de son amant.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue, plongea ses yeux dans les yeux verts de Lily et brisa le silence.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Elle se hausa sur la pointe des pieds et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici James ? »

« Regarde. »

Il lui montra le tronc de l'arbre ou était gravée JL. Il prit un air gêné qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« C'est peut être niais et Sirius ne cesse de me le dire mais … J'aime le fait que cette gravure survivra et sera éternelle, je lui ai jeté un sort pour ne pas qu'elle s'efface. Peut-être même que nos enfants la verront et … »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase ne sachant pas comment allait réagir Lily. Le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres le détendit un peu.

« Merci, j'aime beaucoup. »

Elle passa son doigt sur la gravure.

« Comme ça nous sommes immortels. »

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et posa son front contre le siens.

« Je t'aime tellement Lily, tellement que j'en ai mal. »

Lily releva la tête, et passa ses mains doucement sur le visage de James pour qu'il se détende et qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'en ces temps trouble la vie pouvait basculer à n'importe quel moment.

« Je serais avec toi, jusqu'à la fin. »

Et leurs lèvres s'unir de nouveau comme pour celer cette promesse.

oO§o§Oo

Harry qui avait assisté à tout l'échange d'un peu plus loin avait oublié la culpabilité d'espionner ses propres parents et laissait à présent ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Ils s'aimaient avec une telle force que s'en devenait étouffant.

« C'est beau un amour aussi pur pas vrai ? »

Harry sursauta et se retourna avec lenteur, Remus l'observait à l'orée de la forêt interdite.

« Pourquoi observe tu James et Lily ainsi ? Sirius t'a prévenu que si tu t'intéressais à Lily il ne resterait rien de toi, non ? Peut-être que James t'intéresse après tout ? »

Harry sentit des gouttes de sueur descendre le long de sa tempe. Comment expliquer cette situation, il était coincé, il passerait pour le nouveau bizarre et pervers. Et la façon dont lui parlait Remus le déstabilisa complètement, jamais il ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Mais la pleine lune approchait et la potion Tue-Loup n'était pas encore inventée.

« Je … Je ne les observais pas, je suis juste passé par là et je les ai aperçu… Je vais tout de suite rejoindre la salle commune. »

« Harry Lewis ? C'est ça non ? »

Un silence plana pendant un instant entre les deux garçons et Harry hocha la tête.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention. Et rentrer. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier et partis au pas de course vers le château.

Remus le regarda partir et suivit le même chemin lentement, il croisa la route de ses deux autres amis qui rentraient eux aussi main dans la main. James l'interpella l'air inquiet.

« Moony tout va bien ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Prongs, je survis. »

Lily comprenant l'envie d'être seul de son ami tira doucement sur le bras de James pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

Remus s'éloigna et vérifia d'être seul avant de sortir la carte du Maraudeur.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

La carte s'anima, il la posa sur le banc pour la déplier et essaya de trouver celui qu'il cherchait.

« Où es-tu ? »

Il tomba sur James et Lily qui rentraient dans la salle commune des lions, et plus loin dans la salle sur demande se trouvait Sirius et Dorcas. Le visage du jeune loup blanchi et il changea de coin. Il marmonna contre lui-même.

« Arrête ça Remus Lupin, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne le savais pas. »

Il recommença sa recherche et poussa un cri de victoire.

« Je n'avais pas rêvé, je le savais ! »

Il regarda le point bouger dans le couloir du quatrième étage.

« Mais qui es-tu Harry Potter ? »


	6. Chapitre 5

Hey ! Non vous ne rêvez pas, un nouveau chapitre est là ! Maintenant on va se faire toutes petites pour ne pas que vous ne nous frappiez pour la LOOOOOOOONGUE attente... Vraiment désolé, désolé, désolé. Mais il y a quand même quelques reviews et cela fait toujours autant plaisir :3 Et petite surprise, le chapitre suivant devrait arrivé avant la fin de semaine en cadeau de noël ;) Ainsi que quelques OS si nous ne sommes pas surbookés de travail à la rentrée. :D

 **Bonne lecture !**

PAP

.

 **Disclaimer:** L'Univers appartient évidemment à JKR, seule l'histoire est à nous.

.

 _Dreams - Bastille feat. Gabrielle Aplin_

 _Good Grief - Bastille_

.

 **Chapitre 5 :** **Mystères et suçacides**

 _Mary se retourna, glissa sur le sol humide et s'empala directement sur le morceau qu'elle ne pouvait s'enfoncer dans le bras tout à l'heure. La douleur la fit rire nerveusement. La vie était vraiment ironique. Elle se laissa donc aller et retira le morceau pointu de son estomac pour que la vie la quitte plus vite et ferma les yeux en priant silencieusement. Elle perdit connaissance, le sang coulant de plus en plus vite hors de son corps et ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir..._

La porte des toilettes des filles s'ouvrit lentement... Quelqu'un entra discrètement et vérifia que personne ne l'avait vu avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Tout portait à croire que celui-ci ne voulait pas être suivi. Il se dirigea d'une démarche nonchalante vers un des robinets tout en desserrant sa cravate aux couleurs verte et argent. Il se regarda quelques secondes dans le miroir face à lui puis se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage. Il garda les yeux fermée l'espace d'un instant et tenta de se vider l'esprit. En rouvrant les paupières, quelque chose attira son attention dans le reflet du miroir. Légèrement caché par la tour de robinet, on pouvait apercevoir les jambes d'une personne étendue au sol. Il décida alors d'aller vérifier. Contournant lentement la tour de robinet, il découvrit la scène. Il y avait des débris de miroir par terre et une jeune fille était allongée dans une mare de sang. Son propre sang. La chemise de l'élève était déchirée au niveau de son estomac et on y voyait la chair entaillée. Il s'approcha un peu plus de la victime inconsciente et tenta de l'identifier. Il vit en premier les couleurs de son uniforme. Rouge et Or. Puis il la reconnu. C'était Mary Mcdonald, une Gryffondor de dernière année.

L'élève ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses pensées défilèrent à toute allure. Devait-il s'enfuir ou l'aider? Il était sûr que si quelqu'un les trouvait dans cette situation, il pourrait penser que c'est lui le coupable. La guerre entre les Serpents et les lions faisaient plus que rage à cette époque. Et puis il y avait les rumeurs... Personne ne devait savoir. Personne.

Revenant à la réalité, sa décision était prise. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et se demanda si elle était toujours en vie. Il approcha alors son visage du sien et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Un léger souffle vint caresser sa joue. Elle respirait, faiblement, mais elle respirait. Il devait essayer quelque chose. Il tira alors sa baguette de sa poche et récita silencieusement différents sorts qui pourraient éventuellement la soigner. Malheureusement, aucun d'entre eux ne marcha. La jeune fille perdait toujours autant de sang. Il réfléchissait, il allait devoir agir à toute vitesse et Morgane savait qu'il détestait être sous pression. Dans la minute qui suivit, une idée lui monta à la tête. Il ne pouvait peut être pas la soigner avec l'aide de la magie mais il pouvait au moins essayer de stopper l'hémorragie avec ses mains, tel un moldu. Quelle ironie. Il retira entièrement sa cravate et s'en servit pour compresser la blessure. Il avait à présent peu de temps pour la transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Pendant un court instant, son regard se porta sur le visage de la Gryffondor. Elle avait les yeux fermée, ses traits étaient détendus et un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres. On pourrait tout simplement croire qu'elle était juste dans un profond sommeil et qu'elle rêvait. Peut-être était-ce le cas?

"Que t'est-il arrivé, Mcdonald ?"

Une fois sorti de sa contemplation, le jeune homme jeta un sort de lévitation sur le corps de Mary puis quitta les toilettes.

Les couloirs étaient vides. Tout le monde avait déjà rejoint leur salle de classe, les cours avaient commencé depuis déjà une bonne trentaine de minutes. On peut dire que Mcdonald avait eu beaucoup de chance. S'il n'avait pas voulu s'isoler et fuir ses problèmes, elle serait sûrement déjà morte.

oO§o§Oo

Le lendemain, après avoir appris la nouvelle, les maraudeurs ainsi que le reste de la bande voulurent rendre visite à leur amie. Seulement, une fois arrivé devant l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh les stoppa net et leur expliqua que Mary avait besoin de repos et qu'elle les préviendrait lorsqu'elle sera réveillée. Tous acquiescèrent avec déception puis retournèrent à leur occupation.

Harry et Hermione, eux, était assis à une des nombreuses tables de la bibliothèque et réalisaient leur tout premier devoirs de septième année, de bon matin. Il semblait d'une facilité étonnante lorsque l'on regardait la Lionne écrire sans hésitation et sans relever une seule fois la tête. La jeune femme en était déjà à son deuxième parchemin tandis que le survivant n'avait pas encore écrit la moitié du sien. Il n'arrêtait pas de pousser de profond soupir désespéré tout en jouant avec sa plume. Lorsque son amie en eut marre de l'entendre sans cesse, elle releva la tête et lui proposa son aide. Le brun refusa en souriant, roula son parchemin puis le rangea.

"C'est gentil de ta part Hermione, mais là ce dont j'ai le plus besoin c'est d'une pause !" Dit-il en se levant.

"Mais Harry, ça fait à peine une heure qu'on est là !"

Il ne lui répondit pas et sorti de la bibliothèque tout en lui faisant un signe de la main. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel puis se replongea instantanément dans son devoir.

Harry marchait dans les couloirs et repensait à la veille. Il a bien failli se faire démasqué par Remus et il n'imaginait pas ce qui aurait bien pu se passer si c'était le cas. Il voulait en parler à Hermione mais il douta que ce soit une bonne idée, il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui fasse encore la morale. Il allait donc devoir faire encore plus attention dorénavant. Et puis le loup garou est malin, il ne se laissera pas duper de la sorte.

Lorsque le portrait de la salle commune des rouge et or lui fit face, Harry reprit ses esprits. Il salua la grosse dame avant de prononcer le mot de passe. Elle pivota, et à l'instant où le jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais s'apprêtait à entrer une voix l'interpella.

"Hey ! Euh... Harry ! Attends !"

Harry se retourna et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension ne voyant personne à l'horizon. Soudain, Peter Pettigrow apparu en haut des escaliers et se trouva face à lui à bout de souffle.

"Un problème ?" L'Élu avait parlé d'un ton sec s'en même s'en rendre compte, c'était un automatisme lorsqu'il était en sa présence mais il réalisa qu'à l'époque personne n'était au courant de sa trahison et fit alors un effort voulant éviter tout soupçons. Il se reprit et essaya d'être plus amical avec lui. "Il se passe quelque chose... Peter ?"

"Ah non non, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste que je ne me souvenais plus du mot de passe et que si tu étais rentré, je me serais retrouvé à la porte à attendre que quelqu'un d'autre se pointe." Tout essoufflé, il reprit sa respiration avant de continuer. "Donc, euh, merci de m'avoir attendu."

Harry lui fit un signe de tête poli puis se faufila à travers le portrait, Peter à sa suite. A l'intérieur, une foule d'élève s'était rassemblé devant le panneau d'affichage. Tous avaient un air excité sur leur visage. Le fils Potter, intrigué, se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Sachant très bien la cause de toute cette agitation, Peter sourit et ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

"Tous les ans c'est pareil ! Ils se précipitent tous sur le panneau pour savoir la date des sélections ! C'est incroyable !"

"Les sélections ?"

L'animagus se tourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air étonné, comme si il venait d'une autre planète.

"Bah oui ! Les sélections de Quidditch, par Merlin ! Chaque année, des nouveaux tentent leur chance pour intégrer l'équipe ! Vous ne jouiez pas au Quidditch dans ton ancienne école ?"

"C'est à dire que... Non. Mais j'y jouait quelques fois en dehors de l'école avec des amis."

"Cool ! Tu devrais en parler à James ! C'est le capitaine de l'équipe, donc c'est lui qui organise ça. Tu verras, c'est génial. Aucun Gryffondor ne loupe cet évènement. Mais dis, puisque tu y as déjà joué, peut être que tu pourrais tenter ta chance?" déballa Peter à toute vitesse.

Harry sourit à cette idée. Le Quidditch lui manquait et puis il semblerait qu'il soit coincé dans cette époque pour un bon bout de temps encore, alors autant en profiter.

"Je lui en parlerai. Merci."

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux garçons puis Harry enchaîna évitant ainsi de justesse le malaise.

"Je te laisse, je monte, tu sais, voir si je le trouve."

Sur ces paroles, Wortmail acquiesça avec un léger sourire puis le brun monta les escaliers menant aux différents dortoirs.

oO§o§Oo

James et Sirius s'étaient isolés dans leur chambre toute la matinée afin de finir les préparatifs de leur prochain coup. C'était le premier de l'année, tout devait être parfait. Les deux amis voulaient que chacun des élèves se trouvant dans le château se souviennent d'eux après leur départ. Leur dernière année à Poudlard, leur deuxième maison, sera spectaculaire. Ils en étaient convaincus.

Prongs était assis en tailleur sur son lit, entouré d'une cinquantaine de parchemin où était griffonné un tas de note et de croquis, et était plongé dans un grimoire qui se tenait ouvert devant lui. Padfoot, vêtu d'un simple caleçon, faisait les cents pas devant lui.

"On doit pouvoir atteindre ce passage d'une autre manière !" Ruminait le jeune homme dénudé.

"Tu devrais encore jeter un coup d'œil à la carte, je suis sûr qu'il y a un autre moyen d'y accéder sans se faire attraper par Rusard. " Répondit James sans pour autant quitter son bouquin des yeux.

"Tu as raison."

Il se mit alors à chercher l'objet dans toute la pièce et dans tous les endroits possibles. Sous les oreillers, sous les matelas, dans les armoires... Sans succès. Il se souvint alors que lors de l'arrivée du nouveau dans leur dortoir, lui ainsi que le reste des maraudeurs avaient pris la décision de la cacher et de lui jeter un sort d'invisibilité au cas où il tomberait dessus. Personne ne devait savoir qu'ils possédaient un objet de la sorte. Il alla alors prendre sa baguette qui se trouvait sur son lit.

"Aparecium"

Il regarda dans les endroits les plus susceptibles qu'elle soit mais ne trouva toujours rien.

"Elle n'est pas là?" S'étonna James qui avait enfin relever la tête. Son meilleur ami secoua la tête en signe de négation. "Bizarre, peut-être que Remus l'a prise? Il devait sûrement en avoir pour une raison ou une autre." Se demanda Prongs sans pour autant s'inquiéter. Sirius, lui, haussa les épaules.

"C'est sûrement ça. Je ne vois pas où elle peut être sinon. Et je doute que Peter l'ai prise sans nous demander. Je demanderai à Moony plus tard."

L'animagus regarda autour de lui et remarqua tout le bazar qu'il venait de provoqué lors de sa fouille, mais étant flémard professionnel, il ne prit pas la peine de tout ranger. Il rejoignit alors son meilleur ami en s'asseyant en face de lui.

"Tu as trouvé ce qui nous manquait ?" Il se pencha sur quelques notes et essaya de les déchiffrer.

"Je crois. Mais il y a certaines formules qui m'échappent. Je pense qu'une petite balade nocturne dans la réserve de la bibliothèque en compagnie de nos deux amis manquant va être nécessaire." Constata le Gryffondor à lunettes avec un sourire en coin.

"C'est une excellente idée." Enchaîna Sirius tout en lui rendant son sourire malicieux.

"Je pense qu'on devrait faire ça après les sélections." Affirma James tandis que son ami hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il reprit la parole en prenant un faux air hautain et un air moqueur, imitant le capitaine de l'équipe des serpents.

"En tant que Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de ma noble maison, je me dois d'être investit à 100% pour recruter les meilleurs, les plus purs."

Les deux jeunes hommes pouffèrent de rire.

"Celui-là mériterais qu'on lui coupe la langue."

A l'instant où son meilleur ami prononça cette phrase, une idée monta à la tête du capitaine. Prongs se pencha et sortit un bocal rempli de confiserie qu'il cachait sous son lit. Il regarda son homologue d'un air provocateur puis piocha dans le bocal avant de lui mettre sous son nez une des sucreries qu'il contenait. Ayant reconnu le bonbon, Sirius haussa les sourcils. Cela ne sentait pas bon pour lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Harry, surpris de voir son Parrain se dandiner dans toute la pièce tout en se tenant la langue et en gémissant.

"Oh Harry !" S'exclama James, toujours prit d'un fou rire. "Tu as raté quelque chose ! J'ai parié avec Sirius qu'il ne pouvait pas rester 5 minutes avec une suçacides dans la bouche sans la retirer !"

"ZAMES !" Tenta de crier Sirius avant de lancer son oreiller dans la tête de son meilleur ami. "REGARDE ! REGARDE MA LANFUE !"

Il s'approcha vivement de son futur filleule et lui tira la langue. On pouvait y voir un énorme trou par lequel on pouvait voir à travers.

"Comment ze vais faire pour embrazzer maintenant?" S'indigna le jeune homme. "Une zi belle lanfue..."

Harry afficha un air amusé et se retint fortement pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la situation. L'animagus se mit à bouder voyant l'hilarité sur le visage de ses deux camarades de dortoir puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain afin de régler ses petits problèmes de langue.

Une fois que Sirius fut sorti de la pièce, James et Harry se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire, puis ne pouvant plus se retenir, les deux garçons explosèrent de rire. Il leur fallut au moins deux minutes avant que l'un d'eux ne se calme. Harry déposa son sac au pied de son lit avant de s'installer dessus. C'était le moment idéal pour engager la conversation avec son père. Il se redressa, inspira puis prit son courage à deux mains.

"Pa...euh James ?" Appela Harry, hésitant.

Le concerné le dévisagea un instant.

"Oui?"

"J'ai vu sur le panneau d'affichage qu'il y aurait des sélections pour pouvoir intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch et je me demandais si je pouvais peut être..."

"Participer?" Le coupa James. "Bien sûr que tu peux. Cela pourrait être amusant que tu puisses jouer avec nous."

L'animagus réfléchissait à cette idée. Si le nouveau faisait partie de l'équipe, il pourrait peut-être en apprendre plus sur lui. En espérant qu'il ait tout de même les capacités pour le faire entrer.

"Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça pourrait l'être, Papa." Pensa au même moment le survivant.

"Mais avant il faudra évidemment que tu sois à la hauteur pour pouvoir intégrer l'équipe ! A quel poste penses-tu jouer?" Demanda curieusement le Capitaine.

"Eh bien, je me débrouille plutôt bien en tant qu'Attrapeur." Son voisin de lit grimaça. Cela n'ayant pas échappé à Harry, il remarqua que sa réponse était idiote. Il savait très bien que son père possédait ce poste dans son époque, et cela l'étonnerait qu'il abandonne son titre pour lui, le « nouveau ».

"Je suis désolé, Harry. Mais il va falloir que t'entraîner pour un autre poste. Je suis l'Attrapeur de l'équipe. Mais si tu veux, tu peux toujours essayer pour celui de batteur ou même poursuiveur ! " Le rassura son père.

"Je vais faire ça." Il hocha la tête puis sourit. Même si il allait devoir s'entraîner un peu plus, il le ferait pour rien au monde. Pouvoir jouer au Quidditch avec son père était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire.

"Hâte de te voir au sélections alors !" Répondit James avec enthousiasme.

Sirius revint à ce moment-là et compris alors qu'Harry avait l'intention de passer les sélections. Par la suite, il lui fit passer un interrogatoire sur sa manière de jouer pour savoir s'il pouvait être digne d'entrer dans l'équipe. C'est ainsi que les trois jeunes hommes étaient venus à parler Quidditch pendant toute la durée du déjeuner qui suivit.

oO§o§Oo

Remus déambulait dans les couloirs, son cerveau bouillonnant de ce qu'il avait appris l'autre soir.

Harry Potter … Harry Potter … Harry Potter …

Toutes sortes de théorie se bousculaient dans sa tête, et si c'était un cousin éloigné cela expliquerait que James ne le reconnaisse pas mais n'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait menti sur son nom. Le jeune homme était même venu à penser que la carte s'était trompée mais avait réfuté bien vite cette théorie, la carte était parfaite, il s'en était assurer avec Sirius, James et Peter.

Il était tellement absorber par ses réflexions, qu'il ne vit pas qu'une personne avançait dans le couloir à sa rencontre et le percuta de plein fouet.

« Moony ! Ça fait 10 ans que je te cherche ! Avec James on aimerait bien finaliser le projet, et on aurait besoin de la carte mais comme on ne l'a trouvait pas on s'est dit que c'était peut-être toi qui … »

Sirius, il était tombé sur Sirius. Il ne s'était pas parler depuis la dernière fois où il avait explosé face au comportement de son meilleur ami. Son ami ne finit pas sa phrase voyant la surprise dans les yeux de Remus qui les baissa ensuite gêné. Le silence se prolongea mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Sirius qui lui continuait de sourire.

« Et je te cherchais aussi parce que j'avais envie de te voir … »

Le loup-garou sentis ses joues chauffer et se racla la gorge pour changer de sujet.

« Ce … Ce n'est pas moi qui ai la carte Sirius, je l'ai rangé la dernière fois que je l'ai eu. »

Padfoot fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es sur ? Bon, d'accord, merci Moony et arrête de bouder pour Dorcas s'il te plait, ma prochaine soirée t'es réservé ! »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et parti.

Le jeune Lupin pouvait enfin respirer correctement, il attendit un peu et regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que le couloir était vide et sorti la carte du maraudeur de sa veste.

« Comment vais-je faire pour te cacher ? »

Un bruit retentit au bout du couloir et Remus rangea la carte précipitamment. Il se retourna et aperçu le jeune homme qui le faisait mentir à ses amis et la jeune fille qui était tout toujours avec lui.

« Harry ! Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? »

Les deux amis se regardèrent un peu perplexe par la question de Remus. Hermione pragmatique comme toujours pris la parole.

« Nous allons au cours de Potion, que tu suis d'ailleurs toi aussi donc tu devrais t'y rendre. »

« Oui oui bien sûr, mais il fallait que je pose une question à Harry d'abord si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Hermione répondit gentiment que non et parti au cours, ne voulant pas être en retard, car peut importa l'époque dans laquelle elle se trouvait Hermione Granger n'arrivait pas en retard en cours.

Harry frotta sa cicatrice dans un signe de nervosité, il n'avait pas oublié que Remus l'avais surpris en train d'espionner ses parents.

« Dit moi Harry, que représente James pour toi ? »

« Que ? Quoi ? C'est juste un camarade de classe … »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, pourquoi espionnais-tu James et Lily ? Je sais que tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas intéressé par Lily -et heureusement pour toi d'ailleurs- mais je me suis rendu compte que peut être j'aurais pu prendre le problème à l'envers et que c'est peut être James qui t'intéresse ? »

Bien sûr Remus ne pensait pas du tout que cela était vrai, mais il voulait voir la réaction qu'aurait Harry. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'avoir autant de culot, mais la pleine lune approchant, il ne contrôlait plus vraiment le loup en lui. Et cela l'arrangeait pour une fois, car il allait pouvoir mener son enquête sans avoir besoin du franc parlé de Sirius.

La tête d'Harry se décomposa, une vague de dégoût passa sur son visage puis un rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Oh non pas du tout, je me suis retrouvé là par hasard, j'ai entendu des voix et je me suis approché. J'allais partir quand tu m'as vu. »

Le jeune homme avait eu sa réponse, il avait vu la lueur de dégoût quand il avait mentionné une relation possible avec James et le faite qu'ils soient de la même famille semblait se révéler juste.

« D'accord, je te crois. Mais il faudrait vraiment qu'on aille en cours à présent, le professeur Slughorn ne va pas être content. »

Harry sourit, soulager d'avoir évité les questions du loup-garou.

« Slughorn ne dira rien quand il te verra arriver, il t'adore ! » Harry lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Oui enfin pas autant que Lily… »

La conversation continua jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la salle de classe où le professeur attendait patiemment qu'ils s'installent afin de pouvoir commencer son cours tranquillement et sans problèmes majeur, comme l'avait prédit Harry.


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonsoir Bonsoir ! Tout d'abord, nous vous souhaitons à tous une bonne année 2017 ! Il est tard alors nous allons faire assez vite, voici comme prévu le chapitre 6, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ;) Surtout n'hésitez pas à nous laisser des petites reviews afin de nous faire part de vos avis, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire. Sur ce, bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui reprennent les cours demain (ou plutôt aujourd'hui) et bon courage ! (Et oui, le réveil va être dure mdrrr)

 **Bonne lecture !**

PAP

.

 **Disclaimer:** L'Univers appartient évidemment à JKR, seule l'histoire est à nous.

.

 _Dreams - Bastille feat. Gabrielle Aplin_

 _Holiday - Green Day_

.

 **Chapitre 6 :** **SAUVE QUI PEUT**

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis la confrontation avec Remus et Harry y avait passé son temps à s'entraîner. Il devait à tout prix améliorer son jeu s'il voulait intégrer l'équipe de son père. Une nouvelle journée commença et c'est avec la boule au ventre que le jeune homme se leva. Le grand jour était arrivé. Les sélections étaient prévues dans l'après-midi juste après leur cours de botanique. Il rejoignit Hermione et les autres dans la grande salle pour partager un petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur afin de bien commencer la journée. James et Sirius ne cessèrent de questionner Harry pour savoir s'il se sentait prêt, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien le stress du brun. Après plusieurs réflexions de Lily envers son petit ami et son idiot de meilleur ami, tous quittèrent leur table afin de rejoindre leur salle de classe.

La journée se déroulait toujours aussi bien, le soleil tapait sur le château et le ciel était dépourvu de nuages. On pouvait dire que c'était la journée idéale pour jouer au Quidditch. Le moment tant convoité étant arrivé, tous les Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers le stade afin d'y trouver une place dans les tribunes. Même de nombreux élèves des autres maisons étaient venus assister à cet événement, ce qui étonna quelque peu Harry. A son époque, peu de monde venait assister aux sélections et les seuls présents restaient des personnes faisant partie de leur maison respective. Son père et son parrain avaient réussi à en faire quelque chose de spectaculaire. Il était curieux de savoir comment cela allait se passer.

Dans le vestiaire, tous les participants se changèrent et enfilèrent leur tenue de Quidditch. Le balai en main, Harry se rendit sur le terrain en compagnie des autres participants. Dans les gradins, il aperçut Hermione qui lui faisait coucou de la main avec un grand sourire. Même étant légèrement réticente sur le fait que son meilleur ami commence à vivre sa vie dans cette époque, elle sera toujours là pour le soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive. A ses côtés se trouvait Lily, Remus ainsi que leurs amis, qui tout comme elle, était venues encourager le petit nouveau de la bande. Lui, tout comme Sirius, remarqua que seule Marlène et Dorcas manquait à l'appel.

Après avoir rejoint les membres de l'équipe et leur capitaine au milieu du terrain, tous était très impatient de découvrir comment allait se dérouler ces sélections et discutèrent entre eux s'avouant leurs hypothèses. Tous les participants se tenaient en ligne devant eux et lorsque James prit la parole, ils se stoppèrent d'un coup et tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

"Alors, comme vous le savez tous, vous êtes ici pour avoir la chance de faire partie de notre équipe et de jouer à nos côtés. Si jouer au Quidditch est vraiment important pour vous, nous le verrons rapidement. Nous allons commencer par quelque chose d'assez... physique, pour voir comment vous gérer la chose. Tout d'abord je vais vous demander de poser vos balais."

En face de lui, les joueurs se regardaient tour à tour et semblait étonné mais ne répliquèrent pas pour autant, seul un garçon à la chevelure blonde et assez costaud s'indigna:

"Quoi? Vous voulez qu'on joue sans balais? Comment voulez-vous choisir des personnes qui savent vraiment jouer au Quidditch sans balais?"

Harry se tourna discrètement vers sa camarade qui se tenait à sa droite, essayant d'attirer son attention puis lui chuchota.

"Hey. Tu sais ce qu'on va devoir faire?"

"Non. Personne ne le sait. Ils changent leurs exercices tous les ans." Répondit à voix basse la jeune fille tout en haussant les épaules puis elle sourit. "Mais c'est ce qui rend la chose encore plus excitante chaque année."

Sirius s'avança de quelques pas afin d'arriver nez à nez avec l'élève mécontent et lui dit avec un sourire hypocrite.

"Toi, je t'aime bien."

"C'est vrai?" On pouvait sentir une légère pointe de fierté dans la voix du candidat.

"Non. Je n'aime pas les gars qui croient savoir tout sur tout. T'as intérêt d'assurer si tu veux pas être éliminé au premier round." Son camarade hocha la tête en guise d'approbation mais sa fierté en prit un coup. Content de lui, le bras droit du capitaine lui fit un clin d'œil rieur et retourna rejoindre le reste de son équipe.

Une fois que son meilleur ami eut retrouvé sa place à côté de lui, James poursuivi avec les règles du jeu.

"Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est attentif, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer ce qu'on va faire. Les joueurs de l'équipe officiel ainsi que moi-même nous allons survoler le terrain tandis que vous, vous resterez au sol et votre objectif sera d'éviter le plus possible les boules puantes dont nous seront munis. Tout le monde a compris?"

Ils crièrent tous un "OUI" en synchronisation puis chaque membre de l'équipe enfourchèrent leurs balais. Harry se tenait prêt lorsque son père annonça le début du jeu.

"QUE LES SÉLECTIONS COMMENCENT !"

oO§o§Oo

Les bruits des sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor résonnaient dans la forêt interdite. Marlène se retourna en entendant une branche craquée.

«Panique pas, c'est moi.»

« Merlin Cas ! Tu pourrais prévenir.»

La jeune blonde avait une main posée sur son cœur et reprenait doucement sa respiration. Son amie rigola et posa une main sur sa joue.

«Tu es toujours aussi froussarde.»

Marlène fronça les sourcils: « Je ne suis pas froussarde ! Je suis une Gryffondor et toi une Serpentard, n'inverse pas les rôles !»

Dorcas sourit et posa un baiser sur la joue de son amie mais se moqua légèrement : « Mais oui tu es courageuse Marley »

La Gryffondor, ayant sentis la moquerie dans les paroles de Dorcas, se renfrogna légèrement mais oublia sa rancune quand un autre bruit retentis derrière elle. Elle se précipita vers Dorcas et se cacha derrière elle.

La jeune fille brune secoua la tête, désespérée. Son amie pouvait réduire en miette tout le château à elle toute seule mais dès qu'elle se retrouvait dans la forêt interdite, tout le courage et la force qu'elle possédait se retrouvait aux cachots.

«Bon Cas, dit moi pourquoi on est pas comme tout le monde en train de regarder les sélections ? Parce que je suis sûr que James et Sirius ce sont surpassé cette année.»

«J'ai vu que la dernière fois tu n'étais pas vraiment ravis de mon escapade avec Sirius.»

Les yeux de Marley s'assombrissent et elle tourna la tête pour ne pas que son amie puisse le voir.

«Pourquoi tu reparles de ça ?»

«Pourquoi pas ?»

«Parce que je ne vais pas arrêter, pas pour l'instant. Et je sais que toi non plus.»

«Je le pourrais.»

«Ne mens pas.»

«Pourquoi on vient tout le temps ici ?»

Dorcas retint un sourire c'était la spécialité de Marlène de changer de sujet quand le précédant lui déplaisait.

« Parce que c'est calme, ça me permet de réfléchir.»

«A quoi tu réfléchis ?»

« A tout, à rien, à toi.»

Marlène garda le silence et commença à marcher pour rejoindre la lisière de la forêt. Dorcas l'a suivi et elles regardèrent le stade de Quidditch non loin. Les bruits de la foule et des victimes des sélections faisaient rage et on pouvait apercevoir les joueurs sur leurs balais.

oO§o§Oo

Cela faisait déjà vingt bonnes minutes que nos participants couraient à toute jambe sur toute la surface du terrain sous les rires et les encouragements des spectateurs, afin d'éviter de se faire bombarder. Harry était rapide et vif, bien que légèrement essouffler, il réussissait à éviter assez facilement les munitions que Sirius avait le plaisir de lui jeter, on aurait dit que son parrain s'acharnait sur lui. Un garçon prénommé Eddie s'était déjà reçu une dizaine de boules puantes mais n'abandonna pas pour autant, en revanche, trois de ses rivales avaient abandonnés après s'être fait toucher. Le garçon d'une autre époque leva les yeux au ciel pour anticiper les prochains coups et observa son père qui se tenait au-dessus de lui, il volait avec tellement de classe. Légèrement distrait, il évita de peu la boule qu'on lui lança. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de participant toujours en jeu. Au loin, il vit la jeune fille à qui il avait parlé quelques minutes auparavant et constata qu'elle se débrouillait vraiment bien. Ses déplacements étaient précis et plutôt fluide.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le capitaine décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter et de poursuive avec l'annonce des candidats qui pourront participer à la deuxième et dernière épreuve.

Harry ainsi que ses camarades se rassemblèrent et attendirent avec impatience les résultats. Les membres de l'équipe étaient toujours dans le ciel chevauchant leurs balais et formèrent une ronde afin de pouvoir discuter. Après de longues minutes de concertation, les jeunes gens perdirent en altitude et se posèrent enfin sur la terre ferme. Ils rejoignirent les survivants de la première épreuve et ne perdirent pas de temps avant d'annoncer les personnes sélectionnées pour la suite. Le capitaine les regarda rapidement tour à tour, certains étaient couvert de Terre, d'autres dégageait une odeur ignoble, puis ouvrit la bouche.

"Je tiens à féliciter ceux d'entre vous qui ont tenu jusqu'à la fin de cette épreuve. Vous avez pu montrer votre courage malgré la difficulté. Nous avons réfléchit et, ceux d'entre vous qui poursuive ces sélections sont: Elladora Spinnet, Eddie Moroz, Gideon Platt, Nicholas Wintringham, Marcus Bloxam et Harry Lewis !"

Le public se leva et applaudirent les six rescapés de cette épreuve, les concernés eux n'en croyait pas leur yeux. Un grand sourire apparut aussitôt sur chacun de leur visage. Mais ils ne devaient rien relâcher, rien n'était gagné. Ils étaient plus que six mais seul trois d'entre eux feront partie de l'équipe. En effet, il n'y avait que trois postes disponibles: un batteur et deux poursuiveurs. Les autres, déçus de ne pas avoir été pris allèrent s'installer d'un pas nonchalant dans les tribunes pour assister à la dernière phase.

La deuxième tâche était ce qu'on pouvait appeler des sélections plutôt normal. En effet, elle consistait tout simplement à jouer au Quidditch. Harry n'en était que plus heureux. Enfin. C'était le moment tant attendu, il allait pouvoir faire ses preuves et impressionner son père. James sépara les candidats en deux groupes de trois, Eddie était avec Gideon et Nicholas tandis que le survivant fit équipe avec Elladora ainsi que Marcus. Le premier groupe s'équipa avant d'enfourcher leur balais, prêt à rejoindre le poste au-quelle ils avaient postulé et ainsi de suite. Tout se déroula bien pour le jeune homme à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, malgré quelques passes maladroites, il réussit tout de même à marquer quelques buts, avec l'aide d'Elladora. Tous les deux jouaient pour obtenir un poste de poursuiveur. Il trouvait qu'ils formaient plutôt une bonne équipe en tous les deux.

Pendant toute la durée de ces sélections, aucuns détails n'échappèrent aux yeux du capitaine. Chaque mouvement, chaque coup, chaque prise de risque... Il rassembla les deux groupes, pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge puis lança un sonorus après s'être éclaircit la voix. Son regard se porta sur les tribunes où se trouvait sa petite amie et sourit. Le moment fut venu d'annoncer les participants qui feront partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

"MES CHER LIONS, VEUILLEZ ACCUEILLIR LES TROIS NOUVEAUX DE L'EQUIPE DE QUIDDITCH DE GRYFFONDOR:" Un tambour magique résonna dans l'ensemble du terrain créant ainsi le suspense. "DANS LE POSTE DE POURSUIVEUR: ELLADORA ET HARRY ! ET POUR TERMINER, DANS LE POSTE DU SECOND BATTEUR: EDDIE !"

Ce choix semblait être approuvé par les élèves car la plupart des rouge et or acclamèrent les nouveaux joueurs. Harry lança un regard en direction des siens, ils étaient levés, applaudissait et semblait très heureux pour lui. Lui-même avait du mal à y croire. N'ayant pas eu la chance d'avoir son père à ses côtés lors de son enfance, qui aurait pu lui apprendre à jouer, il allait réaliser un de ses rêves. James vit dans les yeux de ce dernier à quel point c'était important pour lui de pouvoir entrer dans son équipe et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement.

La nuit était tombée et la fête battait son plein dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, tous s'amusèrent et buvèrent en l'honneur des trois sélectionnés.

oO§o§Oo

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Mary était à l'infirmerie, plongée dans un sommeil magique.

Un œil après l'autre, Mary ouvrit ses paupières. Dehors, le soleil était au rendez-vous et venait éclairer la totalité de la pièce. Cette journée promettait d'être bonne. Une fois bien réveillée, la jeune femme s'étira et sorti de son lit. Une fois préparée, elle se rendit au rez-de-chaussée de l'immense manoir et fut accueilli par ses parents. Cependant, quelque chose clochait. Les époux McDonald était assis derrière la grande table en bois de chêne, sur laquelle se trouvait un petit déjeuner digne d'un roi, et s'échangèrent des sourires complices. Mary était méfiante, ses parents ne souriaient jamais habituellement, ils avaient toujours cet air maussade sur leur visages. Elle décida de les ignorer comme à son habitude puis s'installa en face d'eux.

Après de longues minutes, le silence combiné avec les regards de ses géniteurs pesait de plus en plus sur Mary. C'était insupportable. Pourquoi la regardaient-ils ainsi? Elle lâcha vivement son couteau avec lequel elle appliquait quelques secondes plus tôt la confiture sur son toast et releva la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Elle se tourna vers sa Mère. "Mère, pourquoi me regardez-vous comme cela ? Pouvez-vous m'expliquer?"

Mme McDonald sourit davantage et regarda son mari avant de prendre la parole.

"Mary. Ton père et moi-même voulions t'annoncer quelque chose." La jeune fille haussa un sourcil en guise d'interrogation. Son père hocha la tête avant d'enchaîner.

"C'est exact. C'est au sujet de ton mariage. Et de ton futur époux." Son visage se décomposa. Évidemment, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Seul le malheur de leur propre fille pouvait les faire autant sourire. Qu'allait-on lui annoncer encore? Que le mariage était avancé au mois prochain? Elle fut soudain prit d'une nausée à cette idée. Elle ne voulait rien de tout ça.

"Écoute ma chérie, nous avons bien réfléchi ta mère et moi et nous nous sommes rendus compte que les choses étaient peut être précipité..."

Mary fut sous le choc. N'étaient-ils pas censé vouloir à tout prix la marier avec un beau, riche et sang pur pour perpétuer la grandeur de leur famille ? Elle était perdu et voulait qu'on lui explique ce qu'il se passait, mais n'osant pas interrompre ses parents et surtout ne pouvant prononcer un seul mot sous l'émotion, elle les regarda, tour à tour, les incitant à continuer et ce fut sa mère qui lui donna sa réponse.

"Nous l'avons rencontré, lui et sa famille. Ils sont très noble, comme tu le sais, et il est vrai qu'il aurait été très avantageux pour nous d'allier nos deux familles. Mais nous avons pris conscience que le sang ne fait pas tout. Tu avais raison. Cet homme est d'une arrogance et d'une impolitesse. Je ne veux pas que ma seule fille se lie avec un jeune homme de la sorte."

Les larmes brouillèrent la vue de Mary. Ses parents comprenaient enfin ce qu'elle essayait de leur expliquer depuis de nombreuses années. Elle voulait vivre sa vie avec un homme qui l'aimera et qu'elle aimera et non pour une histoire de sang ou de noblesse.

Voyant sa fille unique pleurer, Mme McDonald fut secouée et décida de se lever, de la rejoindre et puis après une seconde d'hésitation, de la prendre dans ses bras. Son père souri tendrement devant la scène, même si ces gestes d'affection restaient tout de même bizarres pour eux. Il n'était pas dans leur habitude de montrer leur sentiment.

"Merci, merci..." Sanglota la jeune femme.

Sa mère prit son visage entre ses mains et souri.

"Je veux que tu vive ta vie. Trouve-toi un homme charmant qui saura bien s'occuper de toi et t'aimer pour ce que tu es. Peu importe son sang, son rang ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, ma chérie..."

Soudain la pièce s'assombrit et laissa place au vide, le trou noir.

oO§o§Oo

Lorsque Mary se réveilla, elle ne se trouvait plus dans la salle à manger. Non. Elle était allongée dans un lit qui ne ressemblait en rien au sien et dans la panique elle chercha du regard un quelconque objet familier. A son grand désespoir, elle ne vit rien qui lui fit penser à chez elle, et après avoir observé chaque recoin de la pièce elle reconnut l'endroit. Bien sûr. Les murs blancs, les rangées de lit, les étagères de potions... Elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle s'essuya les yeux et remarqua qu'ils étaient mouillés, elle avait donc pleuré dans son sommeil. Depuis tout ce temps elle n'avait fait que... rêver? Donc rien de tout ça n'était réel. Ses parents. Le mariage annulé. Rien.

Elle tenta de se lever mais fut aussitôt arrêter par Mme Pomfresh.

"Mlle McDonald, vous êtes réveillé ! Non, non, non ! Restez allongée. Vous êtes encore faible. "

Faible. Tel était le mot pour la décrire. Dans des flashs, elle se revoyait dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, en larmes, elle revoyait l'échec de sa tentative de mettre fin à sa vie, sa chute, le morceau de miroir planté dans son estomac... Comment se faisait-il qu'elle était toujours en vie ? Dans un rapide mouvement, elle baissa les yeux et regarda son ventre. Aucune trace de sa blessure. Quelqu'un l'avait donc trouvé à temps.

"Ne vous en faites pas Mademoiselle. Vous serez sur pieds très bientôt ! C'est une chance que ce jeune homme soit passé par là à temps. En tout cas vos amis seront ravis d'apprendre votre réveil, vous savez, ils venaient souvent vous rendre visite." annonça l'infirmière avec un sourire.

Mary voulu lui rendre son sourire, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Une question occupait la totalité de son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Qui était l'inconnu qui l'avait empêché de mourir et d'être enfin libre ?

oO§o§Oo

Pendant ce temps, le garçon en uniforme vert était allongé sur son lit et regardait fixement le plafond. Depuis l'incident, il n'y avait pas un seul jour où il n'y pensait pas. Il aurait voulu savoir la raison pour laquelle elle était seule et qu'elle se vidait de son sang. Tant de question sans réponse. Pourtant, il devait oublier cet épisode, il devait tout simplement se concentrer sur sa mission et rien que sur ça. Cependant, cette fille hantait littéralement son esprit ainsi que ses pensées, elle s'incrustait même jusque dans ses cauchemars. Chaque nuit c'était la même chose, il la retrouvait inerte au sol, toujours entourée de ce liquide rougeâtre, ses yeux ouverts fixant le vide. Seulement, cette fois ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard mais dans sa propre demeure et ils n'étaient désormais plus seuls. Un groupe de personne, vêtus de capes noires, leurs capuches sur leur tête et leurs visages dissimulés derrière des masques en acier, les entouraient tous les deux. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Au fond de lui, il savait très bien qui étaient ces hommes, mais le reconnaître lui donnait de légers frissons. Il pouvait entendre leurs rires étouffés par leurs masques ainsi que leurs regards sur lui. Et toute les nuits il se réveillait en sueur au moment où l'un d'eux prenait la parole et lui annonça avec fierté:

"La fille est morte, ta mission est terminée. Le maître sera fier de toi. Bienvenue parmi nous, jeune Regulus Arcturus Black."


End file.
